At the End of the Tunnel Our Times Shall Meet
by Riley Killer
Summary: When a mishap with a modern day Abstergo assassin lands her in the year 1191 A.D. and has the entire guard of Damascus looking for her for being a 'witch.' Will she attract more attention than just the guards? Rating may change to Mature later.
1. Prologue: The Modern Assassin

**Disclaimer: **Let's get this out of the way shall we? Assassins Creed, don't own it. Altaïr would be with a woman if I did, but hey, that is what fanfiction is for right?

**A/N:** Alright, I know that the whole 'woman/girl' gets sucked into Assassins Creed thing has been done a good 88 times out of the 100 some stories on this site, and it's more than likely that I have read them. And it, three and a half days playing my own copy of the game, a pair of goggles, and my own craving for the 'modern assassin' allowed this to creep into my mind. So before you read I ask one thing. TIPS. Loads. If I screw up, I wanna know. Grammar, spelling, saying something wrong, completely out of character, tell me please. Thank you.

* * *

**Prologue: The Modern Assassin**

"_Its just one of those days  
When you don't wanna wake up  
Everything is fucked  
Everybody sucks  
You don't really know why  
But you want justify  
Rippin' someone's head off  
No human contact  
And if you interact  
Your life is on contract  
Your best bet is to stay away mother-fucker  
It's just one of those days!!"_

Limp bizkit's Break Stuff

My hands were frantic as I hefted myself upward, eyes searching for a foot hold or outstretching ledge. Quick to find what I sought I scaled the wall hastily, hearing shouts behind me. I didn't bother to look back as I scrambled across the roof top, thankful for my exercise regimen as I threw myself across a gap to the next roof with out much difficulty. Then I afforded the time to look over my shoulder, my golden contact covered eyes widening as these men in what looked like medieval armor and clothing were just reaching the top of the building I jumped from.

"Damn it." Ushered through my mouth softly, I quickly moved forward before reaching a small structure with a lowered wall and cloth covering the gaping holes around it. I frowned, what the hell was a structure like that doing on a frickin' roof? With out a thought I threw myself into it, the cloth covers blocking me from sight as I remained crouched with in the center of the structure.

For the umpteenth time I thought to myself, _where the hell am I? Some fucked up renaissance fair?_ My breathing stilled as I heard the hurried footsteps of my pursuers. Licking my lips I listened to their angry tones, unable to understand what they were speaking. Slowly I brought my hand up to my left ear, pressing the translator's activation button. A low female voice hummed in my mind softly, _"Searching dialects." _I shut my eyes, the soft humming of the device only known to me as the chip surgically implanted into my left temporal lobe brought forth light pain.

_"Arabic." _The voices around me changed from incomprehensible to quite understandable. My eyes fluttered before I opened them, staring around me and listening closely.

"Where did the wench go?" One snarled, I pulled my lips back in a snarl, hand slowly coming up my brown dusters inside, grasping my high standard HDM OSS silenced pistol. I slowly slipped the safety off, waiting for one of them to pull back the curtain. If that happened I'd have to fire with out hesitation, and escape again. Not knowing where to get the proper ammunition in this place, and the lack of knowledge as to where I even was however stilled my twitchy trigger finger. Watching silently the shadows of the men against the cloth, I gritted my teeth listening to them grumble and hiss in anger.

"She must've gone ahead! Let's move!" I waited till their silhouettes were gone before I slumped backwards against the wooden wall, a sigh exiting me. Placing the safety back on, I slipped the gun back into it's hostler that lay in my coat's lining. Then after yanking off the duster all together, I tossed it beside me, the heat that had been going through my body for the past perhaps hour immediately declined in the shade.

I had to be somewhere in the Middle East, definitely not in the States any more, and most certainly not in Ireland, where I had last been world wise. The odd structure I was hiding in merely added onto my suspicion to my location….

My lips felt dry, I remedied it quickly with the cherry Chap Stick in my left pocket before I allowed myself to return to my pondering, hand deactivating my translating device absent mindedly. With how much sun there was around here it would probably fry or overheat the batteries solar charger. I couldn't recall how exactly I got here… nor could I remember traveling any where in the Middle East in the past month.

I shut my eyes attempting to recall any thing that might give way as to how I got here.

+Flashback+

_Eight Hours Earlier….._

The Irish air was cool against my skin as I lay on top of a building's roof in Tyrone; my right eye shut as I stared down the sniper scope that sat upon my military issued OM 50 Nemesis Mk III. The moon was bright above me. My duster had laid flat to the ground with me; my black tank top had ridden up slightly so I could feel the cold cobble stone roof against my stomach.

I shivered as a breeze passed me, but ignored it continuing to stare through my scope. All I needed was for the target to appear, a CEO of a company that was rivaling my employer's, the CEO couldn't be left alive, it had to be quick. Vidic said so, and if I wanted to be paid my fair amount… which was around 10,000 a kill. I'd do as Vidic said. As the 'doctor' that worked for Abstergo Industries was temperamental, and should I not do as he said, he'd send someone who would after me.

I let my mind wander a bit as the CEO had still yet to appear at his Penthouse suite in the hotel across from me, thinking back to how I even got in this situation. I had joined the Air Force at 18, in it, I became a flight technician, and in other words, I made it so the planes didn't take an accidental nose dive to hell. But due to an odd mistake which I know not if it was my fault or someone else, eight bombers and their passengers were gone in a flaming pile of metal and corpses. I was blamed. So at 23 I was physically fit, single, and about to become some person's bitch in a woman's sector of a State penitentiary.

Then_ he_ showed up at my waiting cell, Dr. Warren Vidic. I remembered we talked, and then he offered me a job. It would be a five figure paying job from the get-go, and it would even give me benefits. The catch… I would have to go extreme training as well as an operation to make me "adaptable for different climates and cultures." And more importantly (to me at least) it would get me out of _jail._

How he managed to pull the "get out of jail free" card with the Feds I'll never know, and as he often would tell me, "It's not for you to know, so don't bother asking." He said it to me before I got my operation too, since I had asked exactly what the hell a chip getting implanted directly into my brain was supposed to do.

That came after the training though, and when he had said extreme, he wasn't kidding. I don't think he even knows how to kid.

Oh look, the lights on!

Eagerly I wiggled closer to the Nemesis, staring silently at the man that sauntered in. Frowning for a moment, I dug a picture out of my back pocket and inspected the photograph. After confirming it was the same guy (because honestly, after a few killings you tend to forget what anyone looks like.) I tensed up, the rifle scope was so annoying… finding it almost too annoying, as my right eye was drying out from the light breeze and my left was still moist, I reached up and yanked it off.

Setting it beside me, I sat up; if he was just there then he could be going to sleep soon. My hand darted to my duster and pulled out a small box. Opening it I smirked at the small golden iris lenses that shined in their liquid casings. Even if I did disagree with my boss, I would admit that Abstergo gave me the coolest little toys. The contact lenses were tiny microscopic machines that were made to zoom in on a target while still being able to aim correctly. They were calling them 'Eagle eyes.'

Placing them on, then adding the 'special' contact solution, I waited for them to activate. A soft groan exited me as what felt like suction came upon my eyes. Then a gasp followed as thousands of microscopic needles implanted into the liquid layer of them. I didn't care who you were at that moment, that fucking hurt! After blinking several times, then finally opening my teary eyes, I looked up and around, then across the gap between buildings at my target.

Immediately he seemed closer, I could see every detail of his room, the fabric grain of his chair he sat upon, the grips on his boots. Each strand of his wild blonde hair and the stubble on his chin, it was a shame that he had to die….. Slowly I made my way back down behind the Nemesis and aimed the gun once again.

My finger curled up and around the trigger as I watched him take a sip of a golden liquid, most likely some rich tasting scotch. I licked my lips; I could go for some of that right now. I forced myself to focus, a failed mission was unacceptable. Not getting paid was more so, because that was paying for my rent, food, bills, and clothes.

Crossing one ankle behind the other, I felt the cloth of my jeans go tight as I tensed again. It didn't do any thing to help me, it was just habit. My tongue coming out to wet my lips as I watched the blonde creature take another drink, as his hand lowered, I squeezed the trigger.

_PETHOO!_

The bullet exiting the silenced sniper rifle landed in its home with in the CEO's head. I highly doubted that was what he was, but wouldn't question it. I soon found as I heard what sounded like a metallic rolling sound, that even if I had wanted to I couldn't as my sniper scope was escaping me, moving towards the edge of the roof as a breeze was propelling it. I sprang quickly from my spot, regretting it as dizziness hit me and black spots appeared in my vision. Once I could move while they were slowly disappearing I dived for it.

My hand landed just beyond the scope, and horror with a side dish of anger flowed into me as it went over the edge of the building. Plummeting the eight stories as I crawled forward, watching it hit the ground with almost a loud metallic ring. With a groan I got up, retrieving my duster before moving back towards the ledge to watch and make sure no one approached the scope.

Then the device, Vidic never said what the thing was called, activated.

_**Sinclair, is the job done? **_I glowered as the Doctor's voice rang through my head, the cheap part, he was merely calling from a cell phone, one the chip was meant to translate the sound waves into brain waves and force into my stream of consciousness. It had the same affect with foreign language, only my ear piece worked with the chip for that.

"Yeah, it's done." I replied standing up and moving towards the Nemesis, "I'm about to pack up and go home."

_**Very well, remember-**_

"Blend in with the crowds and don't get caught, I got it Doc." I finished exasperatedly, honestly, the guy read way to much history for his own frickin' good, particularly from the 1100's, and the Crusades.

_**Your account will be updated in the morning. **_I flinched at the harsh tone then sighed.

"Understood." I relaxed as the light pain from the chip activating disappeared, then slumped looking at the sniper rifle wondering just how long it was going to take me to take it apart this time.

A gun shot went through the air and something whizzed by my head breaking my thoughts. My gaze snapped up, looking at where it came from. Shock flooded into my system at the man that was now busting out the former target's window, his gun in his hand as he shot another round at me. This time I dived to the ground cursing angrily, _what the hell! The target was supposed to be alone!_

Immediately training kicked in, I was on my feet running towards the ledge of the building where I knew to be a cloth tapestry across from the building. I didn't know why it was there, and I wasn't going to question it. I simply planted my foot onto the ledge and launched forward, hand coming out and finding the cloth as I descended.

A howl of pain exited me as my shoulder dislocated from the sudden jerk of my grip, and soon I was falling towards the ground. I hit it hard, rolling and relocating my shoulder at the same time before getting to my feet and grabbing the sniper scope that lay inches from where I now stood. Taking off at a full sprint and shoving the scope in my pocket, I stilled any rage about to appear in my mind. A clear one was what I needed right now if I didn't want to be caught.

Sirens began to wail in the distance, quickly I took myself off the streets and into an alley way, moving down its cobble stone walk way and taking twists and turns passed random bums and homeless people or drunks. I forced myself to stop when the sirens were far off in the distance, hand against the wall as I wheezed lightly hunched over and looked around me in all directions, seeing nothing I relaxed only slightly.

Sometimes I wondered if jail would have been better… other times I just block out the faces of those I so mercilessly slaughter. But right now was not the time to be wondering or lamenting. I stuck one hand in my pocket and used the other to place a long thick strand of brown hair behind my tri-pierced left ear before I began deeper down another alley way.

For some time this continued, perhaps towards dawn, where there was no longer any more sirens or alarms for me to listen too and the need to run was completely absent from my mind. Before I came to a stop and sat down on a bench, tired and exhausted. Staring at the ground and then blinking with a frown as I attempted to understand what exactly it was that I was now looking at. The Eagle eyes even zoomed up at the metal figure on the ground. Slowly leaning down, I picked up the small metal 'V' that had been shining in the sun. I turned it in several directions, before shrugging and putting it into my pocket.

After sitting an hour or so, I got up, continuing down the alley way across from the bench. I blinked as it ended not even in a dead end that had greeted me in the form of a brick wall, but a tunnel instead. I looked to the side where there was a shape carved out in the wall and blinked. Digging out the metal piece again, I walked up, setting it upside down from a 'V' to an 'A' with out the middle part. I blinked as it fit perfectly, and then shrugged to myself again, much too sleepy to care about such a little coincidence as I continued down the tunnel.

Even though the tunnel seemed from the outside to go for maybe 300 feet or so, the darkness once inside looked like it was going on forever. Uneasily once inside, I continued forward towards the speck of light I saw on the other end. But even as I continued towards it, it never seemed to get closer. Even attempting with the Eagle eyes, it remained far away. Finally I turned to exit and find a different way, only to stop when the entrance behind me was …. Missing?

_"Assassin."_ Seemed to hiss from the dark, making me pivot and reach for my third and final gun (and my second hand gun) the IWI Jericho 941 also known as the "Baby Desert Eagle." My hand tightening on it as I sharply called out, "Who's there!?"

There of course, as in all the movies where there's a dark and hell like void, was no answer for me. So for a while I merely stood there, waiting, before another voice repeated, _"Assassin."_

Now several other voices began to join it, repeating that same damned word again and again, anxiety took over, I began to run, launching forward at a full sprint, the whispers getting louder and louder before it felt as though they were screaming in my ears. My boot baring foot caught something and I fell forward, my head cracking against something and pain blossoming into it. I felt my consciousness slowly exiting me as the loud whispers continued and soon mixed into a sea of incomprehensible hisses. Then soon, silence.

When sound came back, light was in my eyes and I groaned rolling over, slowly getting up to my hands and knees shaking my head before looking up. The exit was just ahead of me. Eagerly I jumped to my feet, ready to be done with this demented channel, and strode forward, only to stop when I exited.

_What the hell?_ This place was definitely **not** Ireland, and it felt like a 100 frickin' degrees, the cobble stone was dirt, the buildings around me looked dirty and old, and the people… they were caked in mud and stunk! My eyes darted from place to place quickly before I slowly turned back around, ready to go back into the tunnel and return to the world I was formerly attempting to escape from, when my nose met a brick wall.

I stilled, staring wide eyed up at it, then pivoted back around to stare at the place that was in front of me. I held no time to think of my predicament however when a single English word that for some reason seemed exaggeratedly terrifying to me, rang through the air.

"WITCH!"

I soon noticed people stopping and staring…at… _Me_. I stood very still, noting how different my own clothing was from theirs'. Before I heard metal being released from a case. My eyes turned to the side, staring at the group of men in matching uniforms approaching me, their blades drawn and at the ready. Seeing a small gap in people, I took off running in sheer panic, hearing the men yell and quickly begin to follow.

+End of Flashback+


	2. Chapter 1: 'Blending In'

**Disclaimer: **Let's get this out of the way shall we? Assassins Creed, don't own it. Altaïr would be with a woman if I did, but hey, that is what fanfiction is for right?

**A/N:** Thank you to Icydragon14 and Quelara for reviewing. So in accordance with icy's wish, my next chapter.

**Due to the fact I'm missing my space bar and it takes forever to type, chapters will be shorter than my usual updates. Gomen nasai!

* * *

**Chapter One: 'Blending In'**

"_Fire your guns,  
It's time to run,  
Blow me away.  
(I will stay unless I may)  
After the fall,  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way.''_

Breaking Benjamin, Blow Me Away

My eyes opened and I stared ahead of me at the sunlight pouring through the gaps between cloths. Slowly I reached up and considered deactivating the Eagle eyes. Then I paused in thought, I was never told how….. Groaning my head slumped. Golden eyes, pale completion, brown hair, and clothing perhaps centuries ahead of its time…

"Witch in-deed." I mumbled standing up, grabbing my duster and yanking it on, buttoning the top two buttons before pulling the HDM OSS out of its hostler. A soft exhale exiting me as I placed my foot down onto the ledge of the structure, then jumped out in a short lunge from my hide away. Slowly I glanced to the side, then turned it the opposite direction, the roofs here were close in areas, and wide in others, that meant traveling across them would be relatively easy… until the gap was too wide.

A breeze passed over the area and my duster billowed out behind me. Approaching then crouching on the ledge of the building, I gazed at those below. The contacts allowing me to see them closely as well as what clothing they wore, my lips pulled back in slight disgust. They were as dirty and mud caked as their owners' skin… honestly, had no one heard of bathing?

My eyes traveled up to the sun, instantly regretting it as the eyes zoomed in on the large heat source, shutting them I jerked my head away, and then looked back at the crowds. Vendors, people just walking, some guy in rags holding a bottle. I froze, my mouth starting to salivate at the sight, _alcohol._ Clenching my hand, I weighed the risks of going down and taking it from him, and decided against it. Spitting to the side I slowly looked at the clear skies before turning my gaze to the roofs again.

They were no doubt my safest bet for traveling, but if there were roof guards… well I hoped they had arrows, and not guns. My feet grew quiet as I began to walk across my small roof, before I reached the capacity of it I could venture. Measuring the gap ahead of me, I backed up, rolling my sore shoulder before sprinting forward and launching towards the barred window. My hands caught it and I immediately fought gravity to keep myself still and up, looking down, I noticed people stopping and staring at me. I wasted no time scaling up and over.

Shouts suddenly rang through the air, I tensed and looked around. An arrow shot passed me and I immediately whipped around cursing, the HDM OSS in front of me and pointed as the man readied another arrow, this just wasn't my day… Shutting one eye I aimed quickly then fired. Watching as his head exploded from the hollow point. Instead of running away this I jolted forward, soon coming across his body. Skidding to a halt as I heard screams and yells, and then glancing over the ledge to stare as more men with swords were running towards me from the ground, I quickened my pace. I snagged his blade first, staring at it then shrugging, yanking off his belt for it and strapping it across my back. Noting the small pockets, I opened one then stared at the small knives. I patted his bloodied shoulder.

"Thanks friend." I heard the clinking of the others climbing and snagged hold of his bow and quiver. Forcing it over my head and left arm, I took off again across the roof, the quiver in my hand as I jumped to the next roof. I stumbled from the weight newly gained on my form as I landed, but quickly regained balance. The sun bearing down on me already making me pant and gasp for air, my blood pounding in my ears…

I was not used to this climate, nor was I the area. Middle Eastern affairs were never my mission, just where the CEO's usually spent their free time. Fancy suites, London, Paris… A knife whizzing by my head reminded me now was not the time to be thinking of such things. But when was it ever really?

Once again my hands shot out as I reached a wall, finding the first handhold quickly and lifting myself up. Almost like a bug I climbed upward till I reached the top of the building, eyes narrowing as I now had a relatively good view of the city. Another arrow shot passed me and I ducked low, staring through the small cracks in the walls at them scurrying around. I sat on the ground scowling, attempting to figure just how in gods name I was going to get out of this predicament. With as much weight as I had now there was a good chance I'd fall if I attempted to climb down, and the greeting awaiting me was not one I wished to meet.

My eyes traveled to a large perch that stuck out from me towards the city. I army crawled to it then lifted myself up, staring blankly down at a cart with hay in it below. I licked my lips and sat back down, hand coming up to my translator and activating it again as I heard loud shouts below. The pain it caused making me wince slightly.

_"Returning to Arabic dialect."_

"Somebody Get a Damned Ladder!" I flicked the translator off, needing no more explanation before I stood up. Then I fell to the side shrieking as a pain ripped through my head, clutching at where the chip was, I felt my eyelids blinking rapidly before the pain was abruptly gone. I got to my feet slowly, staring around me teary eyed. My hand coming up and removing the bow and dropping the quiver before I jumped up and onto the brick ledge.

A male voice whispered into my head, _"An assassin must show no fear."_ My body moved before I gained the chance to get my bearings. Soon I was in the air, diving for the cart, my body lithe as it fell, the wind roaring in my ears, then my body somersaulted, soon becoming engulfed in hay and hidden from view. I myself, unharmed.

I stared wide eyed and still, seemingly having forgotten how the hell to breathe. Mind blank with shock, my eyes slowly rolled to the back of my head as I promptly passed out.

+Animus Control Center+

It was silent as Dr. Warren Vidic stared at the computer screen in front of him. The heart monitor it displayed showing a steady strong pulse indicating unconsciousness. He smiled lightly, glancing up and looking at the large wavy table ahead of him where their current subject Desmond Miles (#17) laid. He chuckled looking back at the computer screen; it had needless to say gone better than expected.

Sinclair's, as he simply called her, chip had the same technology as the Animus did; the difference though was the time tunnel it activated, that placed her mind and body with in the past. But as there was a direct link of technology with the Animus, what was recorded could be filed and placed directly into the chip. Allowing her to do something she perhaps would never do, as it had just happened, not to mention it would slowly give her an idea of where she was.

Really it was a masterpiece, having taken centuries to complete and perfect, and now this was the fruit of Abstergo Industries efforts. He chuckled softly to himself, there was no real way of getting back how ever… but what was the sacrifice of one human assassin compared to the greatest discovery they could find themselves upon?

+1191 A.D./Third Crusades+

_Damascus…_

I slowly woke up, breathing hitched and looked around…I was still in the cart of hay. Was that good or bad? Lifting myself up, but then stopping in realization of how odd it would look if I 'magically' appeared out of straw, I dug a small hole through the straw and looked around. Watching the women pass by, mindlessly going about their business, passing vulgar men from their looks, heads down, submissive….

I growled softly to myself, then stopping as a man jumped away from the cart. Whoops, perhaps I was a bit too loud… anyways. It seemed I would have to blend some how… now which person's clothing seemed to be my size? It seemed no one of the female standard; several of them were underfed… and dirty….

I'd take my chances with my own clothing, which I know was completely stupid, but who knew what they were carrying? My mind immediately scolded me before being so foolish, and criticizes me for thinking such things, whispering to me that I could _steal_ clothes from a vendor. Quietly I chuckled to myself for having such a 'naughty' mind. But for my line of work, really, how could you not?

I was explicitly careful in getting out of the cart, and then with ease brushing passed people unnoticed, it really did stink up to high heavens here. I nearly wanted to puke… it felt like an eternity when I found a vendor, and then quickly hid with in his booth's shadow to watch. People came and went… my breathing became silent as I crouched and moved deeper with in the darkness, keeping a low profile was critical here.

I blinked as a 'clean' woman came forward, collecting a parcel, my eyes shut, judging from the sound, I was betting clothes. Opening my eyes, I watched her pay and move into the crowds; quickly I stalked silently after her, moving gently passed those around me before I was beside her. My hand launched out, grasping the parcel and I was gone with in the crowd before she could even cry out. Soon the crowd I was in passed an alley which I slipped into, head turning up, and around before settling.

I heard her shouts in the background of Arabic tongue and ignored it as I placed the parcel inside my duster. (I loved the damn thing; it had so many pockets) Before running forward and scaling the wall in front of me. Managing to keep low, I raced across the roof, soon finding another one of those odd structures. (I think I'll call them shade houses) Quickly I darted to it and threw myself over the small wall, laying there, waiting for the commotion to die down below.

Once it did, my hand ripped the parcel open, staring blankly at what looked back at me. I chuckled and fell backwards against the wall. This was almost too perfect, a simple black shemagh, or Arabian head dress, would do wonders for me, as I needed to hide my face as well. And there was even clothing underneath it… I wondered.

I was silent as I lifted the long black length garb. Then glanced at the pants that came with it. So that lady was actually going wear this? Kicking the pants lightly out of the way with my boot, I glowered at the sandals, and then shook my head; those just wouldn't do it for me. Silently I began to unload my duster, setting all in it to the side, before beginning to strip out of my jeans, slowly pulling the pants on and tying the sash that came with them around my stomach. Staring at how they puffed out, I assumed I was to tuck them into something.

I looked at my boots, and then tugged them off for the time being. That wasn't going to happen while I was wearing them… maybe if I just kept them open and flowing that'd be okay. But it was also a risk for me…if I got caught on something…

_I'll figure it out later_. Drifted through my head as I tugged the garb over my head then stood up, smoothing it out. It was then I noticed the slits up to my hips and in the front and back my crotch and buttocks. Glowing, I considered what I would have to do to this thing to make it well…work…

Sewing would be in order, as well as a bag. (I'd probably have to steal one of those as well. For a moment I let out a snarl of frustration before snagging hold of my traveling sewing kit. You never knew when you'd need a needle these days…

_Time elapse: four hours later…._

_I don't think I've ever been this tense when 'blending.' _I thought to myself coming out of an alley way. A shoulder bag that I had stolen from a merchant (I think) holding the things that were in had been in my duster, and my duster. So far things seemed to be going well, no one was glancing at me or looking my way… I thanked the shemagh for covering my face and hair, and the belt I stole from the guard around my waist, his old sword hidden in the folds of my garbs and the small knives in a pouch on my hip. There was also the comforting weight of the Baby Desert Eagle and the HDM OSS in their hostlers which I had sewn into the lining of the garb at my sides. Small cuts unnoticed making them easy to grasp if need be.

I glanced down at my boots as I walked frowning, I had cut off the soles of them and tripped them down, now they were tight to my feet, like sandals, they were also laced up the sides with a pair of leather strips I cut from my duster. While this had made me tearful, it was reasonable, in this weather I didn't need them, and the look allowed me to tuck in my pant legs to the boots. This meant I wouldn't have to worry about anything snagging.

I heard a low grumbling sound and my eyes moved slowly to the side at a guard in a mask, I passed him in silence, hand coming up and tapping my device, with it covered, there would be no worry about it overheating or the batteries leaking. Meaning all I would have to do… would be set it in the sun when it ran out of juice. My eyes curved upward at this thought before I moved slowly towards a bench, sitting between two people and listening very closely to my surroundings as my eyes shut.

"King Richard is going to…"

"There's a witch and an assassin running about, what are we gonna do?"

"Damascus perhaps is seeing its darkest time… our home is going to the dogs." I paused, eyes narrowing.

Damascus? As in Damascus, Syria? I'd been there before, and it did not look like this! I looked around getting to my feet then pausing, glancing at the woman who had been beside me. I prayed she knew English.

"What's the year?"

She stared at me for a moment, my eyes lidded and keeping the contact lenses from showing to her. She tilted her head, and then repeated the question, I nodded.

"1191, you silly child." Was the reply she returned to me with an annoyed tone. I stilled, watching her get up and walk away, then I began to look around frantically. Was that some sick joke? 1191? I'm not one for swearing but what the fuck!? There was no way in hell that I was in 1191 A.D. My eyes narrowed around me as I began to walk through people, taking in the sights, and smells….

The last time I had been to Damascus was when I first started, and once again, it had been a CITY. Not this place, it had had hotels and junk, it even had a mall! And not nearly as many people smelt or were so dirty! My shoulder bumped against someone's and I was about to continue when they grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going wench?!" My eyes snapped up to the bearded man, his wrap around his head white and his eyes blazing, "how dare you so rudely run into me." Tugging at my arm I winced as he tightened his grip. Slowly I smiled though shutting my eyes.

I felt him still as a small dagger entered his abdomen, his body going limp under my hand before it fell. I watched the knife unsheathe away and put it back in its place while slipping quickly into an alleyway. A scream rang through the air and I only paused for a moment to look over my shoulder, eyes narrowed before darting deeper away into the alley. I found myself at a dead end soon enough and growled with annoyance. I heard no one following me… so for now… it was safe.


	3. Chapter 2: When in Damascus…

**Disclaimer: **Let's get this out of the way shall we? Assassins Creed, don't own it. Altaïr would be with a woman if I did, but hey, that is what fanfiction is for right?

**A/N:** Alright! Chapter 2, several amusing facts about the 11 hundreds coming our way! Thank you Ravenofthefulmoon, Derra, Zomibe, and Icydragon14 for your reviews, they helped me a lot.

****** Due to the fact I'm no longer hounded by my English teacher's homework, things should pick up…for now.

* * *

**Chapter 2: When in Damascus….**

"_So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye."_

Cobra Starship, Snakes on a Plane (Bring It)

I didn't stay at the end of the alley for long. Just long enough to make absolutely sure I wasn't being followed. I could never tell in my days, and apparently in these… slowly as I turned a corner, passing what I could only assume to be guards, I slipped into a crowd, joining the pace. My head bowed all the while my eyes flicking here or there in regards to my current position.

…There was just no frickin' way this was Damascus! Or the year 1191! Maybe this was some dream, and I'd just wake up and be back in a hotel room, in bed, with a brief case of money. Or better! Maybe I was on an acid trip? I hadn't touched the stuff since I was maybe 15, but never the less, it would explain why everything was so….vivid.

I blinked as I entered a slightly cleaner area, my eyes narrowing on the many guards on the roofs, and the people around me better dressed, perhaps they were wealthier… they smelt better too. Shaking my head to myself I licked my lips lightly, and then grunted as I heard giggling. I looked to the side to see a wretched creature. His skin stuck to his bones like an overstretched layer of latex, his eyes were wide and blood shot, his nose crooked and his clothing rags. People avoided him and we made eye contact. I grunted as a cackle exited him and I was abruptly shoved, knocking into someone whose hand immediately planted on my shoulder.

I tensed, watching him back away before taking notice of the single hand that rested on my right shoulder, looking up I stared at the dark haired man who paused, then let go, mumbling something about being careful around drunks and turning, leaving me there undisturbed. I watched his gait for a moment then blinked several times, white clothes and a black robe, one sleeve tied off… he was missing his left arm.

I didn't think to hard on it as I continued my journey into this new area. Catching bits of conversation or whispers here and there as my feet scuffed up sand. I glared hatefully at it, it was so much softer but also it was much….more…well...Dirty than the paved streets I enjoyed so much. I paused to glance at a bench and sat down on it sighing. I killed people for a living; I had problems with dirty things for the simple reason that stains covered my soul.

I sighed lowly to myself and grumbled incomprehensible words. How was it that merely placing an 'A' figure thing, in a shape of the same thing, managed to bring me to the 10th century? A growl exited me as I watched a group of men pass by in white robes. Heads bowed and hands together, my ear piece transferring the words of a couple passing me, "Oh look, the scholars." How I love technology….

I have to pee. My eyes dart up and I get to my feet, walking quietly along before also frowning and staring blankly at the people passing me…. Flush toilets didn't come out till long after 1191. So…what did they use? Purposely kicking up dirt I grumbled glaring around me angrily. Probably old out houses and pits. I grimaced under my shemgah; that would be so disgusting… how ever the need to urinate was far more important as I frantically began to look around for somewhere to heed the call of nature.

_Where in my contract did I sign for this? _I idly wondered as I followed the stench that had happened across my senses. I slowly found myself almost trying to will away the fact I had to pee because of it…

It wasn't working.

Finally as I came to a stop outside the source, I sneered underneath my shemagh. An outhouse, a bloody outhouse, whose, I wasn't going to ask nor did I really wanna know. Moving towards it, I grabbed the handle on the door and swung it open, the stench flying out and nearly making my hair stand on end. _Eew…. Oh god ew…_ I looked inside for several moments, I was liable to get an STD of some kind or disease of some kind…. if I even used it. Hell even now I probably had some weird sickness coming on.

A reminding jolt between my legs reminded me however, that my body wasn't going to hold its patience with me much longer, making me step in and shut the door behind me, locking the wood latch and untying my sash pulling my underwear and pants down and away from my crotch before hissing and glaring ahead of me as the fluids began to exit into a pipe below me that a simple round piece of wood kept me from falling into.

I missed my toilet at the hotel already… once finished I glanced around then stared at the nasty rag to the side; I could still see dung on it. "Oh forget THAT." I snarled glaring, then pausing as I spotted paper to the side. I blinked, reaching out and staring, reading material? I continued to blink before my hand shot out and snagged it. Not anymore.

Satisfied and bowels empty I exited the outhouse retying my sash, pulling up my bag that had been dropped yards away, safe from the stench that 'reeked' havoc on that place. Soon reaching the habitable parts of the area I was in, I let myself simply start to move from crowd to crowd wandering and then hissing to myself darkly, "Out of all the places, of all the times…" I shook my head looking up to the clear sky.

It was almost beautiful to see it clear and of no clouds, the most pretty shade of blue… so this is what it was like before electricity. I guess even without it it seemed it could have some sort of upside to it. A smile pulled on my lips before I frowned feeling sweat drip down my forehead.

It was so damn hot….. My hand came up, removing my shemagh and I let out a soft sigh of relief, then froze as I slammed shoulders with a guard passing. We made eye contact, and time stopped.

_Oh sh-_ I wasn't able to even finish my thought as I began running down the street passed people hearing the guard shout at the top of his lungs, "WITCH! GET THE WITCH!" How could I be so stupid!? Honestly! The shemagh was stashed into my bag as I launched around a corner hearing others quickly pursue me. And how in God's name did they coordinate themselves so frickin' fast?! More importantly, once again, HOW COULD I BE SO FRICKIN' STUPID!?

I grunted as something whizzed by my ear as I ran, it didn't take much for me to recognize it was another arrow. With doing so though I began to serpentine, these people just wouldn't drop the witch crap. There was nothing wrong with me being who and what I am, merely just where I am and what TIME PERIOD!

Were there even supposed to be witches in this time? I thought they were referred to as 'Gypsies'….

My pondering finally cost me as pain ripped into my shoulder. I let loose a cry as I fell and rolled. A snapping shot through the air before the pain doubled making me scream. The guards were almost upon me as I glanced up. My body scrambling backwards against a wall after I pulled it up painfully, back against the wall and breathing erratic. My hand shot up to the arrow jammed into my shoulder and not thinking I grabbed the broken end of it and yanked. Screaming bloody murder I yanked, it broke from my body before I threw it to the ground, blood draining at a rapid rate from my appendage.

Full out panic ebbed into my mind, I looked around me before charging directly towards the men starting to surround me; my still unharmed arm's hand grasping the HDM OSS. Out, safety released, I shot two rounds directly at the two that would have been in my way if I hadn't had my beloved weapon. As they dropped their comrades stared in wonder, my earpiece translating at a rapid rate, the chip causing a searing pain in my head making me stumble. I looked around, pausing for a moment desperate for an escape, I spotted a crate and a roof five feet above it, I nearly cried as I hobbled towards it, one hand tight around the hand gun and the other limp by my side as I jumped up on the wooden box landing on my knees.

"Quick she's escaping!" I holstered the HDM OSS, my eyesight was starting to get blurry. Focusing, I quickly pushed off the ground with my toes and ankles shooting to my feet. Ignoring the dizzy feeling I thrust myself upward and onto the wall, my upper body now on the roof and my lower body not. Pushing still with my feet against the wall I managed to scramble the rest of me up, and then getting back to my feet, I stumbled forward looking around.

_Hide! Gotta Hide!_ I bit my lip, the blurriness of my sight getting worse, I spotted an opening in a roof across from me and immediately darted towards it, eyes widening as a man popped up and then grabbed what seemed to be a lid, starting to shut it. My feet launched from the roof, hiding hard and making me fall and roll. I noticed the man pause; desperately I looked at him, his cool brown eyes staring emotionless at my wide pleading panicked gold. He seemed to be considering…

I cried out as he shut the trap door, hearing it lock and become forbidden to enter. Tears formed in my eyes and my head pressed against the concrete from my position on my stomach. There were no _good _people in this life. Ironic I would think such a thing being what I am.

Hand finding the baby desert eagle I rolled on to my back, lifting my head just enough to aim as the guards appeared one by one. I held 15 rounds in here… there was no time to hesitate. The feeling of the gun kick against my hand as I shot down the men one by one made me cry harder before any energy or will to left me. Soon there remained no more and I let my head fall backwards, eyes staring silently up at the sky.

I wish I was like the clouds, with out a care in the world and simply floating. Disappearing and reappearing as I pleased, raining on people and laughing as they cursed and ran away with the other clouds…

I must've lost a bit of blood... I looked at my shoulder, eyesight permanently fuzzy now; red was flowing still from my black shoulder. I stared, I wasn't black, so how did that work? A soft sound exited me, I couldn't decipher it… I was so tired….

I looked back up at the sky gazing at the clouds one last time….

_So….tired…_

My eyesight grew dark, and then my mind followed its lead.

* * *

+Animus Control Center+

Dr. Warren Vidic paced the room in sharp turns, eyes narrowed and wide as he stopped staring at the line on his computer screen, the hear monitor it displayed showed it was slowly descending, something was happening to Sinclair. Was she wounded? Dying? Damn it there was no time to prepare someone into another assassin, and these people while expendable, were on short supply with what killers on the pay roll they did have! Picking up his chair from its spot in his office he threw it across against the wall. Snarling in the sound proof room, "Sinclair what the _FUCK_ are you doing!? Do You Not Realize How MUCH We Put Into Molding YOU!? You're Supposed To Kill Not BE Killed!"

His temper stilled as a calming storm for a moment as the heart monitor became steady with a shallow steady pulse. Just enough to keep her alive for the moment it seemed. His legs nearly fell out from under him, breathing heavy pants and hand against a table keeping him from descending to the floor. Hunched over in his wheezing, he snarled in his head, _the perfect weapon indeed!

* * *

_

+1191 A.D./Third Crusades+

_Damascus Assassin's Bureau…._

The rafik shuddered as he locked the entrance to the assassin's bureau. A soft prayer exiting him making the man with dark brown eyes and hair look up at him. A bloodcurdling scream exited the roof above making the former assassin's head shoot up to the ceiling. "You left someone to the guards?" The robed, one armed man, hissed.

The rafik nodded frantically, whispering, "It would have compromised the creed Malik." The former assassin opened his mouth when a ruckus rang through the air.

**BANG!**

Malik's eyes widened as it seemed to echo through out the building, a vibration shot through the air as more followed.

**BANG BANG**

What on Earth could make such a noise? He counted five more that followed their former brethren, and then heard thuds above him, the sound of armor clanging to the ground in an all out choir of disruptive sounds. Slowly he looked at the rafik, the alarms through out the city went quiet, the air went still, and silence took hold in their minds as well.

"Reopen the entrance." Malik ordered quickly, the rafik opened his mouth to disagree when the man slammed his only hand on the fountain they stood beside, "NOW." The sound indicated silence, and there was no guard that knew of this place, they had made sure of it. The rafik climbed up, lifting the trap door and then stared wide eyed that the sight that greeted him. Yelling out in Arabic some sort of babble, he climbed up.

With surprisingly ease (for a man with one arm.) Malik reached the edge and soon the roof. He got to his feet, and stilled in slight awe and shock. The roof was covered in blood, the majority coming from the bodies of the men that laid dead in font of him. He took a step forward, and his foot connected with something solid. He looked down at the individual that lay before him.

Long brown hair shaped the beautiful creature's face; her flesh was lightly tanned while her eyebrows were surprisingly and cosmetically thinned. She was…clean, more so than any of the wealthier people of this god forsaken city. Slowly he reached out, afraid to touch what seemed to be a fragile woman fearing she might break. He touched her pulse point while glancing down her body.

She wore the usual clothing of any woman in this place; the boots were odd though… out of place, most certainly not bought at any vendor-

Her pulse was terribly weak. He turned his gaze down to her skin, even for a tanned person, light or none; she was much to pale… He reached down and paused feeling something cold and hard, moving her hair aside he stared at the ear. Three rings were pierced through the lobe, the one closest to her jaw the largest, big enough to fit around his pinky, and the other two smaller than their predecessor's.

Usually the rich held ear pieces or head jewelry. Yet she was wearing commoner's clothes… she was also oddly clean and smelt nothing like the people here… his hand brushed wet cloth on her shoulder and he paused, staring at the blood that coated his hand now lightly. Pulling back the cloth with two fingers he stilled, eyes narrowed and then snarling to the rafik, "Take her inside."

"But she could-"

"She is wounded and helpless rafik, do not question me as she does nothing to the creed at this moment. Place her on the counter and gather me our medical supplies, I will be down momentarily." He watched the man hurry from the bodies and collect the female. An odd object in her hand as it fell limp, hanging and swaying with the movement. Blood dripped down onto it but he paid no mind as he turned his gaze to the eight dead bodies.

How did one woman kill so many men so quickly, did she even kill them? And then there were those sounds… his eyes narrowed at the odd puncture wounds in their foreheads that laid them to their deaths. Using his feet he kicked the corpses off the building, and then once they were on the ground, a panic rushing from the grounds below before his shoes followed the course the corpses had taken in their descend. Hitting two people in the head on accident in the process, wincing he turned and headed towards the entrance, avoiding all blood before grabbing the trap door and slamming it shut as he descended.

He let go once it locked and dropped onto the ground. Getting up from his crouch he moved forward into the next room, staring at the woman and blinking at the rafik set her bag to the side. He would go through it later… but first, he would have to make sure this woman stayed alive… he had questions and she was the only one who could answer them.


	4. Chapter 3: Freak Out

**Disclaimer: **Let's get this out of the way shall we? Assassins Creed, don't own it. Altaïr would be with a woman if I did, but hey, that is what fanfiction is for right?

**A/N: **O.O This is the quickest and most reaction I have ever had to two chapters and a prologue. Yay for that! More coming your way but first let's thank _**SilverRavenofthefullmoon**__, __**ZWig**__, __**Derra**__, __**Zomibe**__, __**Smashy-Smashy**_ (Love the pen name by the way), _**Icydragon14**__,_ and _**mUsIc xx**_ for reading and reviewing. Alright, after consulting several people on how this chapter should start, I finally got it down, enjoy.

** Read the House of Night Series by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast, the first one Marked kicks serious ass. As the series continued it just got better and better as well. (Not Lyin' here, takes a bit to turn me onto a series.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Freak Out**

"_Sugar sweet brainiac on your neck  
Gettin' to tomorrow, man I gotta reflect  
Blue world, dream girl up a stream  
Gotta wake it up 'cause I don't want her to dream"_

Feel so Numb ~ Rob Zombie

My eyes opened and I stared silently at the gray ceiling above me, my body covered in sweat and my orange clothing soaked….

Wait… orange? I sat up quickly, dizziness coming into my mind as I stared ahead of me at the wall that beheld a mirror over a sink. Moving to my feet I stumbled forth and looked blankly at my reflection. Short, layered, brown hair, large blue eyes… slightly tanned skin. I bit my pink lip. Had it all just been a dream? A vivid lucid dream of extreme… extreme what exactly? I shook my head and looked around the jail cell…

It couldn't have been a dream, could it? The pain had been so real, the feeling, sights, and smells… it had all been there… was this the dream? What was my reality really? Using cool water from the sink I washed my face and stared long and hard at my reflection in the mirror again. "What the hell is going on?" I asked it, I blinked as its mouth actually opened in reply.

_"You're in jail, stupid."_ I stepped back shaking my head and staring at it quizzically, reflections did not talk back. So I decided to make sure I wasn't completely insane.

"Well what the hell for?" Might as well try and get information out of it while I'm at it right?

It simply crossed its arms at me and snapped, _"You apparently crashed 8 bombers! Did you forget there Fox?" _Now I flinched. Fox… that was my name wasn't it? I hadn't been called by it for some time, Fox Sinclair. Licking my lips I slowly reached forward, and tapped on the glass, then let out a breath as it remained solid. Moving back to the cot in the small cement room I sat down and shut my eyes.

"None of this is real." I growled to myself, "It's all a dream." My hands came up and ran through my short brown hair, my hair was not short, it was long.

_"Ha! If this is a dream, it's about to become one really fucked up nightmare!"_

I got up and pointed at the mirror, "shut up you! You're not real and neither is this room!"

The reflection of myself merely grinned, then stated simply, "_Oh yeah? Well then explain what's gonna happen next. Sweet heart, you're in for some serious déjà vu."_ Then my reflection disappeared. I darted forward and reached towards the mirror, my hand went through it. I stared as the surface seemed to ripple like water, before something on the other side yanked me forward. I screamed as my body slammed down onto what felt like a hard wooden surface.

Cold crossed my wrists and ankles; I attempted to move only to find my body completely restrained by the steel restraints. Pain raced through my arms as well with each tiny movement I made. Looking around all I saw was pitch black, I couldn't make out anything around me. I heard the mechanical whirl that signified there was some sort of technology surrounding me.

My eyes shut for a moment, and then I opened them, the dark remained….

I had been here before. But where, when? A light flashed and my eyes widened at the figure in front of me. My mind told me the light was supposed to only last a second, but it went on longer, my eyes widening and body shaking at the man in front of me. From his wrist to his elbow he wore what looked like steel armguards. Intricate designs were carved into the metal, underneath them white cloth shot from his toned arms to his shoulders, a white hood covered his head and a large belt around his waist and stomach.

He wore several leather belts; I could see scabbards on his back and hip. The belt around him held small knives and descending down from it was more cleanly white cloth and a red scarf that hung in the middle of his body. A slight flinch made me still as I noted it was wrapped around his waist as well.

I couldn't see beyond his cloak, and then looked back up, staring at the slightly shadowed face that remained facing me. Slowly he smirked, and then launched at me. I felt my mouth open in a scream as his four fingered left hand shot towards me, a hidden blade shot through the darkness of the underside of his wrist and gauntlet. The blade shot towards me, and everything once again went dark.

+End of Dream+

* * *

I gasped snapping up, my body shaking with the adrenaline the nightmare left behind. Ripping back my sleeves I stared at the little dots of the needles that had once been placed under my skin long ago. A voice was blurred to my mind as I recalled the sounds of war and gun fire, the smell of burnt flesh and the adrenaline of thoughts that I was going to die. Memories of that dark room always did this to me.

Vidic had called it 'conditioning my mind.' It took place over 37 days of my body strapped to a wooden table. Illegal drugs being pumped into my body for 16 days forced me into hallucinations that were influenced by a 24 hour sound, scent, and light control that was dictated by the sickest screwballs in the world. In that the 'true' makings of the assassin formed into my mind. Or so Vidic said. I saw war and death. Experienced it in my mind to the point of vividness that I thought it was 100 percent real.

Ever seen the _Matrix_? If you died in your mind you died in 'real life'……

Drugs really did make death feel real. And shutting off the heat and sound while going through withdrawal while you're restrained to a bloody board so you can't move made it all the worse. I didn't realize I was shaking till a hand shot onto my shoulder. I moved immediately with a shriek, the hand on my shoulder was twisted behind their back. I slammed my foot into the back of their knees and felt them go down. Breathing hard I used my weight to press them to the ground.

I was panting, why was I panting? Pain ripped through my shoulder and I cried out rolling over and clutching the spot. I brought my hand away and stared horrified, "Blood?" I whispered as I viewed the red that stained me now. I heard someone spring to their feet and my hand shot towards the translator. Pain buzzed into my head immediately but it was shoved back and ignored.

The hand from before grabbed my upper arm and yanked up, I reacted as I knew how to; I cried out in slight shock and very much pain. The rough hand paused and yanked my collar back showing the wound. I looked at it; it hadn't looked like that when I passed out…. How long had I been unconscious? My mind began to speed up and my head buried between my knees before I began deep steady calming breaths.

I was supposed to handle anything, any obstacle, wound, weapon, target… Vidic never covered stepping out the freakin' reality now did he!?

"Ma'am… are you alright?" My head popped up immediately, breathing still and golden eyes moving towards the man. I simply stared at him; this… this was the guy who told me to beware of drunks earlier… I looked around slowly, staring at the area around me. I was still in goddamned 1191! And the pain raking through my shoulder said this crap wasn't a dream.

"Ma'am-" I shot my gaze back to the dark haired one armed man in robes. My eyes narrowed on him before I waited for him to continue watching his lips, "Are. You. Alright?"

He was speaking English. Heavily accented English, but English never the less… flicking off my translator, I managed out in a raspy voice, "where am I?" He simply shook his head and grabbed me under my unwounded upper arm. I was pulled up easily, and then swayed at the blood loss and fell forward landing into the man's chest. He stared down at me as I pulled myself away slightly, and then grunted stumbling towards water fountain that lay feet ahead of me. I fell into it, my head became soaked and I thanked that the translator was water proof.

I pulled my head up and breathed heavily, then slowly looked up. My mind froze. That…that 'A' with out the bar thing was carved into the wall. I felt my body shaking as I moved backwards and pointed at it.

" Ma'am?"

"What…what the hell…IS that?" I managed to voice, I turned to him wide eyed and feeling my heart start to pick up. He blinked at me then at the symbol.

"What's what?"

My body whipped around quickly and my fist slammed hard into his face, my hostlers were empty but I didn't need a gun take care of this man, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SYMBOL MEAN!?" He recovered surprisingly fast and my throat was grasped. I kicked up immediately and my foot locked on the back of his neck while the other slammed hard into his jaw jerking it to the side. He let go and I fell, I rolled as soon as the pain ripped through my shoulder and launched to my feet.

We stood at a stand still, I could feel blood dripping down my fingers from my shoulder and almost felt a bit of pride as his jaw was swelling. He continued to stare, I could feel his eyes calculating before he murmured lowly, "Assassins. The symbol is for the Assassins Bureau."

I let my eyes focus again, staring before spitting and hissing, "That can't be right." He seemed almost intrigued, I fought back a low chuckle, "If you're an assassin I'm a fairy." His eyebrow rose at my comment.

"Fairy? What is this?"

I nearly laughed at his heavy accent, the blood loss making me loopy before I shook my head resting my hand on my shoulder and my hair I noticed was particularly shaggy. "…Wha's a fairy? Cer'ainly no' you apparen'ly…" Why was I slurring?

"Ma'am you should lie down…" His voice sounded faint, I continued to stare at him for a moment. Then pointed at him standing as straight as I could… so I was stumbling slightly in the attempt and nearly fell on my face.

"You're no' an assassin." I grumbled again, he stared at me for a good long moment, (in which I nearly fell again) then stated as calmly as possible, "What makes you say that?"

"….Cause I'm an assassin." I took a gulp of air after stating this and jabbed my thumb at myself, and pointed at the symbol, "An' I don' make freaky symbols that transpor' people to a Different. DAMN. _TIME! _When their jus' tryin' to do their freakin' JOB!_" _I thought blood loss was supposed to make me tired, right now I was tired, but I also felt extremely intoxicated.

I cried out as the man had back handed me onto the floor, his hand then grabbed my hair as he snarled into my ear, "You lie woman! There are no women assassins, it's incomprehensible! Speak the truth now and hope you soul is clean when I send it to God."

I blinked, and then slowly turned my face to him.

God? Hehe… He said God.

I watched as a blade was produced, and felt a bit of my common sense come back. My hand shot up and slammed into his Adams apple, quickly he dropped the knife and I picked it up grumbling, "boys should not play with long sharp things." Spinning the knife in my hand I threw it and watched it embedded into the wall. This was a mistake, because a pain rushed through my head as I was punched in the temple to the ground. Groaning I rolled with my arms wrapped around my head.

"Freakin – OW!" My arms moved away and my fuzzy vision stared up at the one armed fracker. No, not the other word, yes, fracker! Wait…why was my vision fuzzy? I let out a breath and forced my self to my feet then coughed. A hand grabbed my front and yanked me up.

"Any mercy you may have had before is now gone, start talking wench!" How was it even with the magnificent 'eagle eyes' he was blurry?

"…" I attempted to focus, well; it wasn't doing crud for me. Might as well just accept death… Wait… no, I did that once here already. Speaking of which, where was the fracker that locked me out? I'd love to give him a piece of my mind…

After I lived through this thing first, I moved my neck, and then whispered, "Put me down, I can barely focus as it is… Now you're makin' it hard to breath, how am I supposed to tell you anything?"

I hit the ground hard, wonderful, there were no more niceties… managing to calm myself I mumbled, "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning." Was the reply, I blinked, the smiled almost weakly.

"I don't think I have enough blood for that."

"Then tell me what your wicked tongue can compensate with blood." I stared at him now then shook my head.

"Wha?" This time was before Shakespeare, I know it was dang it. Had I been able to see clearly I would have seen him roll his eyes at my apparent 'unintelligence.' That was fine, as far as he knew; I thought he was dumber than a pot of nails too…

And that made no sense, go figure.

"Woman." He addressed, and yes, last time I checked, I was. "What _happened?_" Ooooh.

Why didn't he just say so in the first place? I stared at the blur before replying, "Before or after I woke up?"

"Before." …Man he had to choose the longer one. Why did it have to be the one armed, dangerously strong, punching my lights out, guys that always interrogated me? (Okay, this was the first one armed guy but still!)

"If I tell you will I be allowed to live?" I asked frowning; things were getting a little too blurry for me... Shouldn't I have passed out by now? Or had I really been out that long after the wound had been dealt that it was just going incredibly slow? Man I hated wounds.

"Perhaps, if you have any information that might make it so you're worth keeping around." I blinked at him. Okay, ouch…

No, serious, ouch. Some guy from 1191 A.D. just implied I may be worthless. What a… I didn't feel like finishing such a sentence. How ever I did mumble to him, "well if it's gonna be like that…"

"I could just kill you now and take care of the trouble." He continued.

Touché. "On what grounds would you have for killing me?" I questioned, he crouched down and got close into my face, his breath smelt bad…

"How about I've told you one of the most secret locations of a Templars enemy and you could be one of their spies."

What the heck was a Templar? It sounded familiar but…

He didn't seem to catch onto my confusion and reached forward, grasping my chin, "or I could use you in compensation in… other matters." Was that a suggestive undertone I heard? By partisanship it was! My hand planted on his forehead and I pushed him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed, "I'm not your damned toy, sex slave, or any of the things that might relate to that!"

"Then start talking woman!"

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you dang it!"

"Try me!" I could feel his eyes narrowed onto me even if I couldn't focus onto them, shutting my eyes I attempted to think of something to block out the blurry annoyance.

"Fine. You asked for it though…"

"Malik." I looked at him then sighed. I had better live through this crap, I would want to rant about it later.


	5. Chapter 4: Kiss Me or Kill Me

**Disclaimer: **Let's get this out of the way shall we? Assassins Creed, don't own it. Altaïr would be with a woman if I did, but hey, that is what fanfiction is for right?

**A/N: **Sorry for the horrendously long wait… really.. The fact they're making an Assassin's Creed II though brought inspiration forth and my snag was destroyed! So! Go figure, anyways, shout outs to those who reviewed the last chapter** Smashy-Smashy, Derra Zomibe, **and **Icydragon14 **and **SilverRavenoftheMoon.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Kiss Me or Kill Me**

"_Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone…  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
Started staring at the passengers waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me this  
time?"_

Matchbox 20, How Far We've Come

"So what _is_ your name? Woman." He replied lowly. I found myself with a frown on my lips from his almost condescending tone, perhaps I should take my chances and try and kill him after all… he did save my life though…

I think anyways… I've been wrong about this type of crap before; after all, I ended up here didn't I? Apparently not even inanimate objects could be trusted, much less people. Slowly I inhaled deeply… noting how my eyesight had blurred once again before I found myself replying with a question, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Several days." I focused on him now only to blink, his dark eyes boring into mine, before slowly nodding and gulping down air. This was so confusing, from the waltzing right into a tunnel, to _magically_ appearing in 1191 A – Fracking – D, to being chased around and constantly being accused of being a witch (which I still say isn't accurate to this time period), to now sitting here in front of this ancient fricken _assassin_ being questioned.

Next thing I know, my dreams will be coming true.

Slowly I look at the ceiling of the building I was in, where did he say? The _Damascus _Assassin's Bureau, and idiotically wished, _I want the dream I had where I was NOT stuck in some odd nonrealistic situation with the one armed man standing over me to come true and was on the beach of some foreign island flirting with some random but hot foreign guy to come true!_

Nothing happens.

Guess that means I should probably cooperate as it seemed I wasn't going to be out of this one any time soon. Drat.

"Woman my patience is thinning and your likely hood for living is lessening, answer my question." His voice was low key, but stern and leaving me no room for argument. I could probably lie to him, and make up a name that was more likely, but after I entered Abstergo's employment my name was legally changed. I had many aliases now, but when I wasn't on the job I didn't use them…

Technically I wasn't on the job any more and my brain was fresh out of ideas for just like my body was slowly but surely becoming fresh out of the blood supposed to be filling it. I looked up at him and searched those dark eyes frowning, before shaking my head replying, "My name is Fox Sinclair." He raised a rather bushy eyebrow at me.

"Fox, is an animal, it cannot possibly be your name." Was the of Course accusatory reply. I glared before I gritted my teeth slightly. I guess losing a lot of blood was sort of like being really hormonal, because my calmness threw itself out the window.

"Look _Malik!_ I told you you wouldn't believe me and ya didn't listen! So shut up and take my answers while I can still Give them!" I did not like being angry really… I found in my profession being a happy person usually made things more bearable at the end of the day. So as I glared at him, I watched his eyes keep contact with mine, and slowly he nodded, then my sight lost focus again.

"Fine Woman, tell me your story." I nodded to this muttering something that sounded similar to a thank you. Really it was more along the lines of 'I can't believe this crap.' I attempted to refocus my eyes for the umpteenth time before I gave up on it all together and shut them, inhaling, then exhaling the sweet glorious air. My mind struggling not to panic… to just get the story straight.

Maybe after I passed out from blood loss I might actually live to wake up and punch the guy in the face that didn't let me into this fricken place.

I opened my eyes at this thought and looked at Malik now, wetting my lips with my tongue I got ready. Then let it out.

"My name is Fox Sinclair, I'm an assassin hired by the pharmaceutical company known as Abstergo. They specialized in medical research… to the public." It was a little easier to say than I thought it seemed.

"They move in the shadows then." His voice was distant, but also slightly pushed. My mind registered it as he was trying to humor me. I looked at him how ever and frowned, but nodded, "Continue."

"I've been working for them for a while, before I was taken under their wing I was formerly in my country's military. But due to a mistake which may or may not be on my part, I was imprisoned." I tried to keep my words as simple as possible. Perhaps I was being stupid, but with his very thick English, and the light sting in my head, I could tell the chip was doing things to my brain to make his wording on _my_ level. "The company took me in and put me through training to make me their own-"

"Pet attack dog?" He suggested interrupting me. I would look at him but the effort seemed to make me feel slightly more dizzy than needed. And I didn't know how much longer I would stay in this suspended state of consciousness.

"_Assassin_. Is what _my_ time calls me." My time, not 1191 A.D. My time. And I just knew this was going to bring up inquiries.

"_Your_ time." Dang I'm good. "And just what IS your time, Woman."

"2012 A.D." The silence my answer brought was over bearing, as well as menacing, and crushing.

It made me dizzier. I found myself soon thinking about how nice it would simply be to go to sleep, and to wake up in my bed in my apartment. All curled up in my pillows, the blankets keeping me warm…. I was just about to drift off into this wonderful dream when three words ushered through my mind.

"I've heard Enough." My eyes opened and I did manage to focus on him with surreal clearness. He simply stared at him sharply, face distorted in a mild disgust. "I have heard many a petty killer simply lie, but you woman have a wicked tongue. Making up such stories!"

Stories? "Hey now wait a se-"

"SILENCE!" I flinched and stared up at him, eyes widening, "I really did not want to have to kill a woman, but it seems now I have no choice, as not only are you a liability to the Assassin's Creed, but you are also either delusional, insane, or so desperate to get back to simply destroying others that –" I opened my mouth to cut in, "Do not Try and save yourself Now Woman! As I have heard things from the spies in the cities about you going as far as to steal your clothes!"

"Hey now Malik wait a da-"

"Hold Your VILE _TONGUE_ _**WENCH!**_" His eyes narrowed, "You are no doubt a Templar Spy attempting to gain access to information of the brotherhood! I can tell from your Funny accent and your odd devices! It was a mistake to Keep you alive!" His hand shot forward towards me, that surreal clearness left with adrenaline influenced panic. I reached for the HDM OSS. It wasn't there! I reached for Baby Desert Eagle. It wasn't there either!

_That's right! They've been gone since I've been awake!_ I instead of letting myself fully panic now, let out a shriek and slammed my foot, between his legs. He paused… and then fell over. Allowing me enough time to scramble to my feet and look around.

I saw the butt of the HDM OSS in a bin behind the counter that I was leaning against and pounced on it. Finding the clip still in and three bullets left I whipped around and immediately cocked it. He was struggling to his feet and I aimed, my eyes couldn't focus, but there was only one target instead of the crappy spinney thing that T.V. plays out where there's four of them going in a circle. I inhaled and then growled, "Malik Calm Down! I don't even know who you-"

"Rafik!" I heard movement to my left and I immediately turned my gaze from him, staring at the man that entered. I focused for a second, and then narrowed my eyes; it was the guy that wouldn't let me in!

I'd have to deal with him later as the ancient, one armed, man was almost on me. I backed into the wall behind, knocking who-knows-what, off of a shelf and felt my mind come through with that deadly killer grace that I needed. Malik jumped at me. My finger immediately flicked the safety off….

And I fired.

**BANG!**

He landed just short of me, in front of the counter in fact. I felt my form shaking with the effort of standing, as well as with the want to pass out. He was leaning against the counter but looking over his shoulder at the large hole in the wall the hollow point had left. Slowly I leveled the gun with his head and watched as his eyes widened turning to me. Silence continued to radiate through the room as though the bullet had done it all.

"…Now." I managed to rasp out, "Let's try this again, shall we?" I flicked my gun towards the area with no ceiling, the sun bearing down, "Out there, now." Slowly he backed away and I managed to get through to the other side of the counter. I glanced at the 'Rafik' guy and tilted my head, "You too!" He was moving as well, the two soon at the door away before I snarled, "Now Malik, What the Hell is my Name?"

He didn't speak with fear on his tongue, or with a panic, it was relatively calm in fact, "Fox Sinclair."

I nodded, and then glanced at the rafik guy. I contemplated using one of the two bullets I had left on him, but decided against it. My voice was cold and hard as I continued, "And what time am I from?"

"….2012 A.D."

I nodded once again; my sight was starting to get black around the edges. I bit my lip before shutting my eyes, "And what do people from my time call me?"

"…an Assassin." This time he said it, it once again seemed pushed. I let my eyes open and stared at him, before relaxing. I smiled watching him flinch at the almost disarming factor I threw into this whole fray now. I held no hostilities towards this guy; his friend was a different matter though. I shut my eyes and exhaled. "…Good." Now that we had that all cleared up…

My finger put the safety of my gun on and slowly gained a lidded look, "…didn't want to die with you thinkin' any different." My head slumped lightly and I felt considerably heavy. A hand shot out how ever and grasped my front; I was soon being led down to the floor.

"Sorry to jus' keep droppin' in and out like this…" I felt my vocal cords vibrating as I stated this, "…Jus' so confused lately." My head felt heavy just like my body did, soon I found it slumped as darkness took over my mind once again.

* * *

+Animus Control Center+

"Again!?" Warren Vidic's voice rang with his irate behavior while he threw his hands up into the air. His hand clenched into a fist before it slammed down onto the control panel, seeing the pulse of Fox Sinclair get lower and lower before it was damn near a flat line. "How can this be even Possible!? She was our Best candidate and more adaptable to her surroundings than the rest! Damn it Sinclair! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Maybe Agent Fox is having a bit of trouble adapting to the new environment seeing as you never Told her what was going to come After her transport." A female voice quipped simply. He glanced immediately over at his assistant, staring at her behind his glasses with a glare.

He stood up straight from his hunched over position while keeping his gaze on the woman before him.

Lucy Stillman stared right back, her breathing soft and face passive. She crossed her arms over her v-neck white t-shirt. "You sent your most adaptable assassin into the third crusade, how can she not be taken off guard?" She jutted a hip out lightly while her lower body was covered by a pair of black slacks, around her neck her lanyard with her Abstergo identification card hung. The card itself slightly between her breasts.

She really was a pretty thing, but Vidic didn't keep her around for that, her mind was the thing he wanted. He raised an eyebrow before replying simply, "Sinclair is supposed to be prepared for anything. The conditioning should have taken care of that, she can go into war with a straight face and come out looking straight of the shelf new Miss Stillman." The woman huffed lightly drumming her fingers on her forearm in response.

"Mentally yes but Agent Fox is still _human_ doctor. She's not indestructible, she can suffer wounds like everyone else. It's highly likely that she got hurt by one of the many guards. You said it yourself, she was the prototype for this project." He rolled his eyes at her response and turned away back to his computer, checking the heart monitor.

"Prototype? That blasted woman was the Only type! The others that we've attained are still in training themselves! Or died during the operation." He opened his mouth to say more but then a slight wave of relief went through him as his 'perfect weapon's' heart beat picked up, "Mortal or not, the woman manages to survive the most mundane fiascos…" He shut his eyes and shook his head, "She's the best weapon Abstergo Industries has for tracking down that blasted piece of Eden…" He looked over his shoulder for a moment at the woman.

"Maybe Warren, but keep in mind, even the best guns jam sometimes…" The woman began to look back down at her own computer starting to get back to work.

Sighing lightly he rubbed his eyes and rolled his shoulders. Hopefully Sinclair wouldn't have any more 'malfunctions' when she came back from what ever it was that causing her to collapse so much after this.

* * *

+1191 A.D./Third Crusades+  
_Damascus Assassin's Bureau…._

"My brother, what should we do?" Was the rafik's murmur shortly after they managed to stop the bleeding and once again cauterize the wound after cleaning it of the creature that lay before them. Breathing softly and wrapped tightly in blankets, the little beast look much more innocent that she'd proven to be. "Should we take her to Al Mualim?"

Slowly Malik crouched down and brushed a strand of that brown hair away from her face and looked at her almost blue tinted lips, he then looked up with his dark eyes, "Right now if we moved her such distances she wouldn't survive the night much less the entire trip Rafik, bring some of the mats inside and the pillows. She'll sleep in here with us… and let us keep an eye on her."

"What if she uses her magic again?" He looked quietly at the rafik as he waved the device she had around. He slowly blinked as the man looked down the end the projectile had come out. And then grunted as the man continued softly, "How does it activate anyways?" His finger accidently placed the safety off, it was gone unnoticed.

Malik simply blinked wondering almost the same thing before moving forward to examine the device himself. He watched as the rafik placed his thumb through the hole connecting the handle of the black weapon and the barrel, bumping something back. The two quiet as they both saw this.

It was a bad feeling though that rushed through the dark eyed man that made him yank it away from the rafik, hand placing the safety on with out noticing. "Do not play with it. We do not understand it, or know how to activate it. What if That became your head?" He pointed at the hole in the wall and watched the other man consider for a moment before nodding. Replying, "you have a point Malik." Satisfied, the assassin nodded before looking back down at the one who called herself 'Fox.'

He sighed and shut his eyes. "We will keep her here for a week…." The rafik looked silently at the man for the next course of action, "And then _I_ will take her to Jerusalem with me. And the paraphernalia she brought with. " He stared quietly at the item in hand before reaching over and grasping a cloth. "How ever…." He wrapped it in cloth and handed it to the rafik, "Take that to Al Mualim. The journey should not be long. Tell him what we've found here."

"Right." The rafik nodded then frowned, "Will you have trouble moving things with out me?" Malik simply rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"I am not some helpless boy rafik, I will be fine, now prepare and be off with you, I will watch the bureau for the week you are gone. And then I will take the woman to Jerusalem after the week is up and secure the area here with one of our street spies."

The rafik nodded and silently moved grasping a bag and beginning to gather items from around the room. Malik leaned back against the counter before murmuring quite simply, "he will more than likely send someone to fetch the user of the weapon."

"You think he'll send Altaïr?"

With a frown the man nodded, his former comrade would be the most likely choice. "More than likely…" He shut his eyes, "Al Mualim will no doubt want to see the wielder, and know how to work the weapon. I doubt our… _friend_ here will want to cooperate but Altaïr will give the right incentive to do so.." He let his eyes open and gazed back down at the woman, "Tell him that she is in Jerusalem if he so chooses to fetch her. I do not know when she'll wake back up how ever."

The rafik as he finished collecting his items placed a strap over his head so it laid across his chest and looked at the man. Studying him for a moment before murmuring, "We addressed her wound as best we can Malik, the bleeding stopped at least… hopefully just enough blood is left to let her live. If she's not up by the week's end though, I'd say it'd be best to just dispose of her unless the Master sends word he wants to see her."

Malik pondered this for a moment then shut his eyes shaking his head, "Do not worry my brother, the woman will indeed be up."

"How can you be so sure?"

The assassin offered no reply or assurance, but simply waved the man off. "Travel safely."

"And you." With out a backward glance the rafik left the assassin and his now unconscious charge. The silence in the room was almost mind reckoning. He turned towards her form and strolled over to it though, before kneeling down and staring at what once again took the look of a fragile creature. Shutting his eyes he let his hand come up and his lids.

A _woman_ assassin. Women were supposed to be fragile little creatures, in need of protecting. Not fierce, angry, hellish demons that carried noisy weapons that could blow your head off. If he were a novice he might have shown sympathy, but right now his mind was currently on getting her to wake up again before he left for Jerusalem. Not because he didn't want her to die persay….

It was just going to be exceedingly difficult to get the woman on the horse they'd travel on if she was unconscious because of his handicap…

He hated that word…

Handicap. He glared at the stump he had instead of an arm and scoffed before looking back down at her then rising to his feet. She seemed strong, and from their short but effective scuffle she had proven she was not. She also seemed most able in combat… He glanced behind the counter at the weaponry she had carried on her clothing before looking back at her. And that was just in her clothing and the bag… he wondered what she did with her hands when she was out of weapons.

_She lives long enough and you'll more than likely find out._ Was the mutter in his head, he nodded to it before shutting his eyes and leaning back against the counter. He paused to grin as another thought flooded into his head though.

_Altaïr won't know what to do with a woman like this if he's sent…_ He felt pity for the man for a moment before frowning, _that's if she's alive though._

His mind set he turned and moved towards the outer part of the bureau and began to gather a few rugs and cushions to bring inside. There really was no way that he could kill the woman at this time. There was still too many blanks and either she was lying, insane, or… there was a slim, incredibly slim chance, that she might be telling the truth. It would explain the almost advanced items she had and her strange clothing in the bag. As well as the device on her ear that he and the rafik decided not to remove…

After seeing her weapon in full action it seemed that that was probably for the best. Shutting his eyes he dragged the items he collected back in and began to set them up. Eyes lidded as he continued to think. If she could teach him how to wield it…

She probably wouldn't, she seemed dependant on the weapon when it was her only one around, using it instead of her body. This was probably part of what ever 'training' her 'company' had put her through… Groaning he turned to the bundled up shivering form he had to some how move across the room with out harming it, and get her on the cushions and rug. Slowly approaching her his frown turned into a scowl…

It was going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 5: Violent Dreams

**Disclaimer: **Let's get this out of the way shall we? Assassins Creed, don't own it. Altaïr would be with a woman if I did, but hey, that is what fanfiction is for right?

A/N: YOU asked and I'm delivering! Thank you tooooooooo….. Oh, and friends, readers, and lovers of fanfiction.

This happy bitch got a Mac, so I now have my spacebar and now… have every reason to bring more fanfiction goodness to you all!

**MoonOnWater  
Quelara  
Ita-chan01  
mUsIc xx  
Agaru Tomo  
justanothergaarafangurl**

And now! *cheap French accent* Let us begawn!

** I have another series to recommend to any of those still reading my stuff. _Heart of Dragon _by Gena Showalter. A wonderful addictive book as it's about Atlantis.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Violent Dreams**

"_Check it out blood it ain't meant to be  
The way they carry on man it's so crazy  
When I think trouble is coming for me  
I lay down in my bed and call the almighty  
Now everybody can see hate is ugly and it's everywhere  
You say you wanner be free  
Yet everyday for the war you prepare"_

Skindred's State of Emergency

* * *

I was standing on water now….

Was I Jesus or something? I was never one for religion; it clouded the mind with fantasies of an after life… while I would love to tell myself my targets had been sent to a better place after I had disposed of them… It was kind of hard to when they were either being incinerated or buried underground. Then again, on a side note, maybe it wasn't water at all. Maybe it was just some sort of transparent surface that was meant to look like water.

Anyways… my eyes drifted back down to the rippling water that was coming around my feet. I slowly let out a small sigh before shutting them then opening them again. The white figure from before stood staring back up at me in the reflection. His feet connected to mine and his hooded head tilted down (up for me) so dark eyes stared at me. Piercing into my very soul and making me tremble. I watched as a smirk pulled at his lips rather large, but luscious lips. (Wait… what?) His dark eyes now twinkling's with an odd deadly delight. I considered them, as they reminded me greatly of that of a bird of prey coming down on a rather helpless fish, before I found myself almost glaring right back.

He opened his mouth and murmured something, I couldn't hear it though, and because of this it fell onto deaf ears. I began to walk how ever. My eyes lidded as his feet followed below me, touching but never once did I feel that pressure that he was there. Water pulsed with each step, my heart fell in sync with it, I shut my eyes lightly before going into a run. Once again he easily followed, remaining with each movement, each breath. Totally and completely in sync. I fell into a sprint and then he broke loose. He shot from the water and beside me. Not saying a word, just moving with me before whipping in front of me.

I attempted to hit the brakes on my feet and failed, his arms slammed around me locking me in and I opened my mouth to scream out as he began to drag me under the water. My voice didn't come though. I felt his heart beat, calm and easy against my own frantic and pounding. I shut my eyes as water came up to my chin, before I was submerged in the water. Thrashing angrily I tried to break free of his grasp, to get back to the surface. I opened my eyes to see we were getting deeper and deeper into the darkness, before I looked up as I felt my breath leaving me and my mind starting to get foggy.

The thing about death by drowning was that you had time to think about how you were dying… and for that matter… it wasn't the terror of dying underwater that was what killed you…

It was looking up at the surface you would never reach again…

As my mind was fading into the darkness with the white-cloaked figure, I realized just how fragile our race was… just how easily it was for one of us to die…

….I felt nothing at this enlightening fact and simply shut my eyes as the darkness sunk in.

+End of Dream+

* * *

When I came to it was groggy at first. I was colder than I should have been in the desert... Something wet was surrounding me too. They didn't have sewers by this time did they? No wait... they might have, given the Romans and all were before them… right? I don't know…

Maybe this was death either way then, I mean the wet surrounding me was probably every gallon of blood in my body. It was cold too, so it must have had time to cool and leave me in such a state. Opening my eyes to find out I blinked lightly as something drug across my back. It felt like a wash cloth only a bit rougher and thinner. I looked over my shoulder and stared at my bare tan skin before following the single arm that held the 'washcloth.'

I was naked.

In a basin of water.

And Malik was _washing_ me.

As we slowly but surely made eye contact, he paused to open his mouth and a silence passed between the two of us. I frowned and slowly squirmed, needing to get out before managing to lift myself with only a minor pain in my shoulder to a stand, bringing about the question I was just dying to have an answer to.

"How long was I out?"

"Six days." My eyes narrowed immediately at his distracted reply... his own eyes were still staring up my form. More particularly my jugs, what was it with guys and looking at boobs? And then his gaze decided to travel down to where my hand was firmly wedged to hide between my legs. Why was it now, when I was awake he decided to oggle me?

"Oi! Stumpy!" I snarled, his eyes narrowed and shot to my own immediately, which held my annoyance. It wasn't pleasant to be stared at like some piece of meat. Smiling and deciding to hold some form of proper… manners? How ever I whispered teasingly, "I'm up here."

"I'm well aware of that woman-"

"Sinclair." I cut him off there. This seemed to startle him.

"Hrm?" He tilted his head to the side in what I could only guess was his version of confusion. "Sinclair what?"

"My name isn't woman, it's Sinclair." I replied with a raised eyebrow, "And I'd like to get dressed."

The response was a pair of pants thrown at me and hitting me in the face as I managed to step out of the basin. Oh this would be fun, with no underwear I would be feeling my thighs against each other as these were no doubt male, and not female leggings and the beginning of their crotch started at the middle of my thigh. Stepping out of the basin however I began to pull them on never the less. His eyes following my movements, I then heard him murmur, "You claimed earlier your name was Fox Sinclair."

"Yes, but people call me by my sir name; Sinclair." I shot back with relative ease. His silence was almost unnerving as he threw a long strip of cloth at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?"

"To wrap your breasts woman." He stated it as though it was the most logical and simple thing in the world. Well I guess to him it was, but to little, miss foreign, from another frackin' time me…

It sure as heck wasn't.

"What about my clothes?" I had my back turned from him at this point; right now I was looking over my shoulder at him before he raised an eyebrow. Watching as I began to bind my breasts, honestly my sports bra was just that much more comfortable… and it would have been easier to wear as well. I wouldn't get those nasty little red lines that appear from too much pressure on your skin for a long time.

Dang I sound high strung.

"Would you like to be chased by the Templars and the guards again?" I blinked at this question and looked at the dark haired and dark eyed man. "As they know your clothing now, and know you're female. They are searching for you."

This made me turn around and stare at him, I wasn't surprised, I knew they had already been searching for me but never the less, it was slightly annoying that after six fricken days they were still at it. I found myself running my hand through my hair in my annoyance and growling softly to myself, "What the heck have I gotten myself into?"

"You're in trouble, much of it." Malik stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, had I been thinking I might be strong enough, I just may have swung at him. Which reminds me….

Looking around the area to see he and I were the only compatriots of it, I looked up at him and rose an eyebrow. "Where's you're friend?"

"The rafik?"

"Sure, if that's what his name is."

"That is his title."

"Kay, where is he?" We were silent for a moment before Malik glared at me.

"It is not for you to know _woman_ what he does and what he doesn't. As he is a man and you're nothing more than a woman." I twitched at this answer, before slowly pulling back my lips to growl a rather angry insult at him. "Whom, I have saved the life of not once, but twice now."

"Yeah!? Well my happy butt wouldn't have needed saving if your friend didn't lock me out in the first place!" I thought it was a logical argument, after all, I wouldn't have lost so much blood if I had been allowed access to this 'bureau' and been helped immediately.

"Be that as it may, I have still saved your life twice, and if you get any more excited and fall unconscious again, perhaps a thrice time!" He snapped, I watched him for a moment before slowly clenching my hand into a fist. I hated the fact that he was just a little, okay a little more than a little, maybe a lot, right. "That wound has been reopened once already, a twice time and the cauterization and stitching may not be sufficient."

"Well la-de-da!" I felt angry and while usually I was a relatively happy person. I was in a situation both unfamiliar (WAY _**WAY**_ unfamiliar) and being bossed around by some prehistoric (okay I know he's not that old) one-armed man! Opening my mouth to shoot something else at him I grunted as his arm wrapped around my rather bare stomach and his back pressed against mine.

"If you don't like it you sniveling vixen, why don't you allow me to take the payment I wish from you as I first suggested perhaps." My eyes narrowed and I yanked from his grasp, it wasn't that hard to do after all. Then with a pivot turned to face him, my breathing soft but for once, I never felt this angry.

"Careful Malik." It left me in a sneer, "You're stepping on thin ice and here in the desert, it just might melt." He watched me at this recoil for several moments before slowly tilting his head.

"…Are you really an assassin woman? Are you really from a different time?" I blinked at his question, my anger now gone in replace of full out shock from the sudden change of subject. Slowly I watched him keep a cool, crisp, and critical glare on me. My own reading up on him as he no doubt did on me. Sighing I grabbed the shirt to the side as it held a hood and yanked it over my head.

"…I think that's the most sensible thing that you've asked me yet." I turned to move for my weapons but a hand launched out and caught my wrist, I was yanked forward to the larger man and glared up immediately. His grasp was painful on my right wrist but all I managed was to keep a small frown on my lips and my eyes to give away my pain with a wince.

"Answer me Woman."

"…Yes. I really am an assassin, I really am from the future." We stared for what felt like an eternity….

Then again for me eternity only lasted seven seconds. But that's all it seemed to take before he let go of me and with his one hand shoved me over towards the carpets and pillows that lay to the side. He pointed, "You may not have your weapons back, or your clothing." My mouth opened to protest immediately as he continued, "And when we leave here tomorrow, you're my betrothed." I let out a sound.

"Betr- NO!" It was a flat out refusal, his hand shot out and grasped my lower jaw, staring down into my eagle eye contact lens covered eyes. His poster tensed and his eyes burned.

"Listen _Fox_." He sneered, "You will do as I say or I will take my hand and dig it into your wound, letting it bleed out immediately. Your movement is compromised, you're wounded, and with out assistance, you will not leave this city _alive._" I didn't feel fear as I stared up, though don't get me wrong, he was scary. But I just felt a burning sensation that signified I might be afraid. Not that I was. "You _will_ do as I say. And tomorrow, as we leave Damascus you will play the obedient little bride you are to be and you will hold that wicked untamed tongue of yours. Lest you get us both Killed." He shoved me away from him and I stumbled falling back onto my backside staring up.

"You have no control here Woman." He stared down at me and slowly moved forward crouching, "And you will not have it until it is deemed you hold no threat to me, or any of my brethren. Either you are insane or there is a truth to your words. I do not know either way and at the moment I Do Not CARE." His nose was inches from my own as his hands came up and moved into my hair. With a strong grasp he clenched onto it.

"Have I made myself clear?" I slowly nodded to this and he pulled his hand away from me, watching me carefully, "Then do I have your cooperation?"

My response was a good left hook to his temple. Watching a man sprawl out on the floor unconscious never brought me so much pleasure as I stared at his chest rising and falling in forced slumber down towards and up away from the ground. Slowly I got to my feet. Then spat at his form and glared to the side. He made some points, but his way of going about it was arrogant, rude, and ill mannered all around.

Yet I just spat on him and punched him in the side of the head. I guess I wasn't all that much better but that was fine. God, his men, and his little fun guards with bows and arrows were chasing me, I had a reason to be this angry. And I was constantly being called a witch in what I sure as heck was sure was out of it's time period for. I mean, weren't they called Franks or something?

Should I even care?

No, not really, but while I was complaining about such things I might as well as complained about that. Looking down I stared for a few moments at his unconscious form before reaching down and pulling him so he was laid on his back. It was one courtesy I could give him; let him lay on his back. I wouldn't kill him, I wasn't paid to and I didn't see a reason to. He was right though, as much as I hated it.

I couldn't get out of this city with out his help. No help and I would be extremely screwed as it was already obvious the guards knew me by sight and what not. And with out a cover I would be in more trouble than I already was.

Did I mention I was in a dump truck load? Apparently not….

Malik started to stir and I slowly looked over at him, my temper tantrum over and the man that was now getting up seeming to be my now clear mind's only hope of escaping what was no doubt a painful fate. Meaning if he couldn't work the magic and get me out of here I was screwed beyond belief. And I mean BEYOND… belief. Like what I was right now, what was going on right now, it would seem completely and utterly possible… and oh how it didn't at the time being.

"Woman what have you done to me!?" He snarled getting up, my chin grasped by my hand as I watched him silently looking as he began to pat himself down, "Have you poisoned me? Had a snake bite me? Cast some wicked future magic on me?" I blinked and almost tried not to laugh at the poor man that now seemed to be seeing if I had cast some wicked spell on him. I found it impossible as giggles burst from me catching him off guard.

"I knew it! What have you done!?" He shouted, I shook my head still grinning as I just couldn't seem to help myself before stating, "Malik, all I did was give you a good punch to the noggin'."

"Noggin!? What is this Noggin!" He watched me with such a fierce scowl that I couldn't help but sober up a little. More for his benefit than my own of course.

"Your head." I pointed lightly at my own cranium in emphasis. Trying once again not to giggle at his own little freak out session as his hand came up and grasped his hair and pulled lightly at it. Nothing happened and he stared for a few moments before murmuring lowly, "So you have done nothing to me woman?"

"Sinclair." I corrected once again, annoyed, my shoulder stung lightly and I winced, before remaining leaned against the counter. I stared for a few more minutes at him as he was now watching me with that same reading expression again. Then slowly nodded before murmuring lowly. "You have done nothing…" Most likely to convince himself than me…

And he was incorrect as it was; I knocked him straight on his ass and out. But he didn't need to be reminded of that. No doubt he already had a hit to the pride or two lately from his arguments with me. Since I was a just such a _lowly_ female. I sneered to myself at that then watched him silently with a small scowl on my face. Before questioning, "So we leave tomorrow?"

"We? You intend to cooperate with me then wo-" I glared at him nastily and he paused before continuing carefully, "Sinclair." I slowly nodded watching him now.

"I don't really see that I have much choice but to on that matter." He nodded lightly to this in agreement.

"You have _no_ choice in the matter." It was a correcting statement, and one that made me slowly bristle.

"Careful Malik." I found myself warning.

"Of what you vile Vixen?"

"I may just knock you on your backside again if you don't guard your own tongue." He paused and stared at me as it left my mouth then opened his mouth before slowly shutting it and scowling. Pointing one of his five fingers he shoved it towards the carpets and the pillows. Snarling angrily, "Go sleep woman. Otherwise you'll be weak in the morning." Then he gave a rather lecherous smirk in my direction, "And I just may take the payment I wish from you anyways."

I'd love to say I've killed men for less. Really I hadn't though, I mean I've killed them for five figures a kill, sometimes six if I was rather picky and Vidic was making me angry that day. Some days I had a say, other days I didn't.

This was one of those 'other' days. Silently, and painstakingly _obediently, _I made my way over towards the mats and slowly laid down onto them. My shoulder killing me as I felt the rather breathable fabric lay down on my skin like a soft blanket. He didn't say a word, just moved over towards me and soon laid down. His form facing me, my own to his as I watched him glare at me and sent one of my own back.

"Go to sleep." He ordered.

"I don't trust you to." I replied icily, that let the cool tension over between us before he scoffed and murmured growling, "I don't trust you enough to go to sleep either."

"So then now what oh might boss man?" I was tired than usual and I didn't understand why. It was sort of obvious but I wasn't going to get into it at the moment with such a dangerous fellow laying full out in front of me. His eyes boring into mine as mine did to his.

"Boss?" He questioned. I scoffed and let my head bury into one of this pillows, grumbling incoherently about the _ancient_ dialogue here. Honestly who taught these people to speak, William Shakespeare?

_No, he was probably taught by Them._ My mind grumbled lowly, since their times were soooo far apart. Slowly a hand meshed onto my head and I flinched looking up, Malik watched me quietly before I blinked finding his fingers going through my hair. Was he…

He was….

_Stumpy_ was _petting_ me. His fingers soon left my, what I could only guess was, dirty, coarse, oily tendrils and let his fingers move to the back of my neck. I tensed and glared before grunting as his fingers dug into the back of my neck in a soothing motion. I didn't like it as my body started to relax with out my permission, and soon enough, my mind was drifting with out much thought at all to the consequences.

He was such a bastard.

* * *

Malik watched the fragile creature hidden behind the beast return with the woman's falling into slumber. He let out a sigh of relief in doing so, he had been unsure she would even let him touch her. Much less treat her like some favorable daughter or pet. He rolled onto his back slowly and placed his hand behind his head groaning.

Defiant, disobedient, loud, obnoxious, and fighting him tooth and nail for dominance. She even _struck_ him. Going as far as to knock him onto the ground and unconscious in a single hit. It was most important that he got her out of the city now. And directly to his master. Al Mualim had yet to send word, but he had no doubt in his mind that after looking at the woman's weapon, that he would want to meet her and learn how to use it himself. An advantage to their side, would unsubtle, would be a risk, but one he had a feeling the old man would want to take.

Looking over at the sleeping nuisance, he sighed and grasped a blanket to the side, throwing it over her form that was smaller than his own and therefore engulfed by the blanket. He rubbed his eyes and then sighed resting his hand behind his head again mumbling soft angry curses.

Perhaps he could get some sleep, if only a little and then he would be able to wake up in the morning hopefully alive. To hear the banshee beside him scream her frustrations and horrors to him for soothing her asleep. He grinned at the thought of pulling her clothing off for a moment and leaving perhaps a love mark on her neck, or simply holding her nude form to his own. It would be suiting for her to yell then.

And later on moan, perhaps cry even… he grunted at the thoughts plaguing his head and sighed growling in the same way and animal does when it has an itch it just couldn't scratch. Bedding the woman while tempting was very off limits. She was the enemy, at least till her story was hear by his master. She could be considered a prisoner of war, maybe even a _spoil_, but he very much doubted she would consent, and even more so, cooperate to his needs should he bring them up.

She already refused him twice and he was betting a third time would end up in another tumble of fists. He chuckled lightly at the thought of one of his brethren coming at this woman. Demanding her service in his bed and attempting to force her into it… oh how he would no doubt suffer. If it weren't her blows that would cause harm to any of his brothers, it was her angry voice. He had see defiant women in the streets before. Usually they were bullied by guards or were being beaten into place, this one instead of being bullied or beaten, killed the guards and ran to what was safely.

Through out the six days of her slumber he had cared for her wounds, as well as treated them and slowly helped her recover as best as she could in a short time. Feeding her water and bread, some times in a mixture. Keeping her warm when she was nothing but a shivery ball. But that wasn't all he did. As men passed through the bureau, casting glanced at her as they would, he would learn of how she was seen stealing. Running from the scene of a killing and hiding amongst the masses. Pick pocketing a woman in order to clothe herself and continue to hide.

And then of course, her almost fatal blunder. The brotherhood had eyes all through out the street and it seemed even this future woman could not escape from them. He let his eyes drift over and frowned quickly looking away from her as well. If the rafik did not deliver his message, then he knew with out a doubt someone else would catch word. It would only be when the rafik spoke to their master that they would know she was in Jerusalem. Where _his_ own headquarters were. There he could keep a sufficient eye on her.

_As well as keep her out of trouble._ He paused at thoughts of the rafik though, and blinked lightly, her inquiry of him had been most questionable. But also most foreboding, that man would no doubt have to be kept from her as she full heartedly believed, and her beliefs weren't false, the man had caused her to get more hurt than necessary.

An ignorant, naïve blunder made by the rafik, one that he, Malik, was making up for now by keeping her alive. But the reasons for her existence remaining on this planet were growing more and more. Blanks in her stories, her strange weapon and devices that were on her head. The look of pain she had when she first looked at him before reaching up and touching the device. A glow of green that had been there having faded away when a small 'click.' Barely audible but not unnoticed as it had gone through the air.

She was too curious, too curious for the guards, too curious for the templar, and too curious for the hashashin. But right now she was in the brotherhood's hand, the hashashin's hand. And while that in most circumstances, was most certainly a death sentence, she was the safest one in her place might be. For now anyways, if she was found to be a spy he would gladly kill her himself and dispose of the body. Her eyes had not lied to him though, and her tones hadn't either.

Despite claiming to be an assassin, which he was still very reluctant to believe, she seemed…

Honest.

All the more reason he was reluctant to do so. Rolling onto his side to watch her carefully now though, he watched her chest rise and fall easily from underneath the shirt he had given her. Her face at an easy rest. Once again that fragile creature he was now fascinated by instead of that awake, screaming, bashee that seemed to cause him headaches. Much like the one he had that was now slowly fading away with each passing moment.

His mind coming back to that word though as he shut his eyes. _Honest. Please._ A woman who killed could not be honest; a human that killed could not be honest. It was a fact. But they could hold honesty in what they said at times. He himself had held it before, as well as been rather sincere about it. Was she of the same traits as well?

Groaning he rolled over onto his back, he didn't want to think about it, in fact, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

This time as I stood, I was in a dark cave. My locations were changing just as much as Pamela Anderson's preference in guys. How ever the man that had been haunting my dreams, the one in white, was yet to be seen.

I was starting to expect him now it seemed. My eyes flicked up and around as the dripping water continued before a soft whisper moved through the air. A gentle breeze caressing me in the process making me let out a small breath as I opened an eye. Slowly I moved for the entrance ahead of me. It was silent as I broke into the light that was a forest, my eyes flicking up as I looked down at my shadow.

There was no shadow of a man that didn't match my own. This I was thankful for, my breathing steadying and my eyes lifting up to the sky. There was how ever an eagle that shot out from the trees, moving across the sky no doubt riding on a thermal. It was a rather beautiful sight. Reminding me of one of my woodland jobs where I got to stay at a nice cabin the night before hand. Resting in a feather mattress and going through the necessary self-pampering I did before a job. I would take a warm bubble bath to relax me before hand. A hot cup of hot coco in my hand while sitting outside on the porch wrapped up in an oversized, over stuffed quilt after the bath. Ready to drift to sleep from being too comfortable. Stuff you don't expect seeing a highly trained killer doing.

A twig snapping knocked me out of my lovely reminiscing of what I was finding myself calling 'the ol' good days.' I soon glared and reached for the HDM-OSS only to find the blasted thing wasn't on my hip like it was supposed to be. That was right, that medieval cave man took it. Or what ever his name was, I couldn't remember right now. My breathing was soft as the man had appeared though, his lips pulling into that smirk as he saw me. I clenched my hand into a fist as I glared at him with solid determination

Last time he drowned me; this time I wouldn't let him get me. As his lips pulled into what I could only determine was the first grin I would ever see out of him, I took off into a run. I could hear him following behind me, swiftly, feet barely pressing against the ground it seemed, his cloaked movements sounding like the flapping of bird wings. And then his form was on me, shoving me to the ground and landing on me.

For a few moments I didn't move, wondering if this was actually real. If this time, he would kill me like I knew he wanted to. And it was funny, for being an assassin myself, I couldn't think of a single reason why he might want to….

And that's why bugged me.

I felt hot breath on my neck as my face remained in the ground promptly, hands clenched tightly on my shoulders to the point where they felt like bird talons digging into the flesh. Was this the part where he turned into some weird giant white bird and took off before feeding me to his hatchlings?

I almost laughed at the concept. As dying this way was rather horrid as it was. Pinned down, face down by some man that seemed to be more barbaric than that bastard Malik. His lips were moving again, right next to my ear this time but I couldn't seem to grasp what he was saying now. My eyes squinted in their focus and frustration but it just wasn't there for me. I couldn't understand him at all much less hear him. Were my eardrums busted? Had my chip fried and thus my translator became useless?

Theoretically if that was the case, I should have become mentally retarded, as that chip was affecting my brain supposedly greatly. And I wasn't, so what the heck was going on?

I was rolled over and grunted as hands fought with my own for a moment in a struggle before they were pinned down beside my head. I glared up at the dark amused eyes that stared down. His breath moving against my face, his lips slightly parted as they remained a smirk now. Of what, delight? Victory? Cruel unimaginable punishment for some heinous crime placed against him?

His lips moved again, I watched them but couldn't read them, I couldn't understand him either much less hear him. He didn't seem to get this either as he shifted and slowly raised his hand towards me. The right, my eyes widening as the blade slowly appeared again with a menacing 'shink.'

His eyes caught mine as I felt a panic go through me before I stilled.

The fear melted lightly as I watched the blade and then his eyes for a few more moments, trying to understand what this ancient assassin was trying to tell me…. His blade continuing down towards me, a few inches from me as he stopped above my throat.

There was a moment of pause, before he looked up at me, and grinned.

The blade shot down towards me and into my thro-

+End of Dream+

* * *

I shot up with a gasp, my form covered in sweat as my hair stuck to my forehead and face, head bowed and eyes shut as I clamped down on the nearest thing next to me. A bastard's robe sleeve, abruptly something shot onto my wrist and my eyes widened as I began to tug and attempt to get free in sheer panic. Golden eyes wide before the hand let go and grasped my jaw forcing me to stare into them and their dark depths.

"…." There was no questions asked as Malik simply stared at me, a look of annoyance at being awaken and I didn't really blame him. I was just relieved to be breathing. My form shaking lightly before he finally spoke after grabbing the blanket and shoving it lightly over to me which I quickly wrapped my form in.

"What was your dream about?"

I looked at him for a moment before looking off to the side at the ground, it was none of his business and it probably was about nothing. As I was resolving to go back to sleep as it was still nighttime, his hand found my shoulder again and his voice came out in a baritone growl. "Wo-…Fox, what was it about?"

I looked at him again before staring any where but him, before letting out a soft breath, "…I died again." He didn't do anything for a moment before slowly leaning away from me with a perplexed look on his Arabic face.

"Died…again? When did you pass the first time?"

I shook my head and worried my hand over my face, looking up at him and then mumbling softly, "I didn't. I was killed in the dream I had while I was unconscious last time from the wound. Last time he drowned me, this time he stabbed me. And before both those times he tried to stab me then to."

The man looked completely confused, I once again didn't blame him, as I wasn't making much sense of any of this either. He sighed and then leaned forward before murmuring simply, "He?"

"…." I shut my eyes and inhaled, the described the dreams to him. Why not? I was tired and maybe talking to him about it would make me feel better about going to sleep again. Maybe I would be able to sleep with out the white clothed assassin trying to kill me again. A girl can hope right? As he stared at me after I explained it, I frowned as a troubled look was over his face. I tensed ready for the blows to come before grunting as he only lightly shoved my shoulder. "Go back to sleep." It wasn't a suggestion, but as I laid back down I found it so easy to obey that order.


	7. Chapter 6: Subconsciously Uncomfortable

**Disclaimer: **Let's get this out of the way shall we? Assassins Creed, don't own it. Altaïr would be with a woman if I did, but hey, that is what fanfiction is for right?

A/N: Alright, sorry for the long wait folks, things have been really busy and I haven't played my game in a while (Cause I did not bring the 360 with me to college), so I'm going off of this in pure memory, research, and the will to continue. So! Thank you for reviewing….

**MoonOnWater**

**Ita-chan01**

**Endarkened**

**Twilatwilly**

**Whatever Floats Your Boat**

**Kitten652  
**

Now! On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Subconsciously Uncomfortable**

"_Come on, start your engines flip that switch_

_And take you to the limit if you ride like this_

_And you feel alive when you pump your fist_

'_Cause there's no turnin' back when the energy hits."_

Thousand Foot Krutch, "Bring me to life."

* * *

"Make sure you are silent as we leave and say nothing woman." I twitched as the voice of Malik moved through the air behind me as we exited the assassin's bureau. We were getting out of that stuffy place and already I was in a rather grumpy mood, to be honest it hadn't been a very fun morning.

First thing that happens is I was kicked in the side, till I woke up by stumpy. His reason for doing so was that, _"it's nearly the mid day hour and you've been sleeping since dawn."_ Not all of us ran on a 'sunrise so do I' schedule. And when I say not all of us, I'm talking about namely me.

But it wasn't like the man gave a crap about it. He had 'things he needed to do' that concerned getting us both out of the city alive. And I needed to be dressed, washed, and awake, not in that order, for him to do them. So here I was in a new woman's outfit. The shemagh around my head hiding my face and my clothing thick, over heating, and unbearable but somehow supposed to help me.

On the bright side, I had my baby desert eagle in the bag that he was allowing me to carry. It had taken much talking to him to get him to do it. Telling him that obviously as he was the only one I could take help from at the moment, I wasn't gonna kill him…

He wasn't convinced, and neither was I, so it ended with a round of insults until I took my gun and stuffed it into the bag that had been confiscated from me when I had been brought in to begin with and threw it over my shoulder in confirmation of what I had stated I'd be doing. Watching him I found myself curious though as he closed up shop. What was under his skin that was making him so…. What was the right word for it? Jumpy maybe…. Irate? I didn't know, but what was the cause of it? He was an arrogant guy as usual, but right now he was being a frackin' bugger to me.

Did it have to do with the dream last night? Given his reaction after I had told him, I didn't mention the one I had later on after I had went back to sleep. On how I was going to apparently constantly be killed, but I was getting used to it… I had found myself preparing in my dreams, which in itself was just an odd thing I thought should just not happen. But it was so I was dealing with it in my own way.

I found him grabbing hold of my shoulder and immediately my head turned to him from behind the cloth covering, his eyes narrowing for a moment as they met my own. I raised a brow lightly before reaching underneath the cloth covering and activating the translator in my ear. _"Searching dialects."_ I winced feeling it start to feel the chip work with my brain as well before he mumbled simply, "What are you doing?" I waited for the female voice to register with in my mind.

"_English."_

"Nothing." I replied quietly scratching my head and bringing my hand away. He didn't look convinced. Looking around for a few moments I then turned my gaze back to him to see his face holding an unsatisfied scowl. For now it would just have to remain like that as I wasn't feeling particularly too friendly towards him for this morning. Slowly he shook his head, mumbling to himself and beckoning me across a building towards the ledge of the roof.

Interested, I watched him walk back and then take off full sprint as he jumped the ledge of it and landed on the one across from it. And here I thought we weren't trying to attract attention. Taking his lead I walked back a bit and stared from the roof's ledge to where I was standing.

It's not like I hadn't done this before but really…. I thought we trying to get out of here. Taking off at full sprint I felt my mind start to focus with that intense concentration I had during a job. That I had when I found the target and was getting ready. My foot found the end of the ledge and pressed on the corner before I let my knees coil and shove up and forward. I went through the air for a moment before I felt the roof underneath me and landed in a crouch. The assassin watched me quietly and I let my eyes flick back to him.

There was nothing said as he turned and took off, letting out a grumble I followed, the air brushing against my clothing and my contacts unnaturally wet, were they part of my eye now? I didn't know but I wasn't quite sure that I wanted to know either. The man took off again off another bloody roof and I felt my body follow instinctively. It was like running through a war zone, obstacles to jump over, gaps to be aware of, and then it happened.

By god he stopped and his arm stuck out as he crouched behind a shade house. Taking the signal I came behind him and stopped, panting softly and his head turning to look at me while I simply let one hand wrap onto the strap of my bag and the other grip the shade house for a moment. He looked slowly back ahead and then murmured lowly, "I want you to prove your claim…"

I saw no reason to do so for him… I slowly glared lightly and then he moved up and into the shade house. My eyes became lidded as he disappeared behind the flaps before murmuring softly, "Take care of the roof guard across from us. You can't use your little weapon." I watched as a blade slipped onto the ground beside me and he peeked out, eyes lidded and face simple. "Give me your bag."

"Why?" I replied in a simple hiss, his eyes narrowed not liking my questioning and with a growl he brought his hand out wanting it. Slowly, grudgingly, I handed it over, not liking this obedient pup routine. I then looked back ahead and collected the knife. The movement causing pain to move through my wound reminding me that it was still there. That his damn friend shut the door on me…

"He's a hindrance for us getting out of Damascus, take care of him." Slowly I looked away from the flap as my bag was engulfed into the shade house before looking at the knife in my hand. It was a good one, about eight inches long in total and seemed relatively easy to wield. Practiced, I spun it around in my hand before grasping the blade, flipping it and catching it by the handle. It was definitely a good one, with the correct balance, and it was sharp to. Quietly I sighed and looked back ahead.

"I don't wanna do this." I complained only for the man to make a 'tch' with his mouth. "I don't like killing up close."

"Yes, yet you seemed to eager to dispatch myself and the rafik." Glancing at him I held back the retort that that was because the bastard shut the door on me and nearly got me killed in the first place. Looking back ahead I eyed the man in armor and a bow and arrow before slowly slipping the blade into my sleeve and getting to my feet turning and going the opposite way. I heard Malik murmur something after me as I found a foot hold and grudgingly began my way down the side of the building, hidden in the shadows it provided me with it's over hanging window balconies.

I would have preferred something a little more tactical, something that gave me a real moment to plan. But I guess these assassins just went with the flow, had to be ready to kill at any moment, anyone, and thing that got in their way, whether it be paid or not. Did these guys even get paid? Or was it like rank? I didn't know.

I felt my feet meet the ground and glanced up at the clear blue sky, keeping my eyes away from the sun unless the Eagle eyes activate again and point directly into it nearly blinding me. My eyes turned down away from it and around at the people looking at me. I moved ahead and silently past them hearing them mumble about, "such a strange woman." And ignored it. My eyes slowly looked to my left and right as I continued ahead before standing in front of the building that held the guard. I couldn't just very well climb up there….

"Someone help me!" My eyes darted to my right to see a boy running, a group of men after him laughing, his high pitched voice continuing, "Please!" People simply stopped and stared. Frowning I turned towards the ground and remembered what Malik said….

I wasn't a hero… I wasn't a saint either. I was a sinner and a killer, not some holy person… I shook my head never the less and followed after the men, moving slowly as to not cause attention as I didn't want them to know I was stalking to them. Keeping the fact I only had the knife in my sleeve with me a rather calming, and sobering notion. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see the man following me on the roof. Smirking underneath the cloth I looked back ahead.

That would teach him. Quietly I reached the alley that the boy became cornered in. His eyes wide with panic, body flat against the wall as the men surrounded him. I winced as his voice shrieked out in what I recognized as not English, the translator coming into effect immediately, "please! Help! Someone!" My hand clenched on the knife for a moment in thought as one of the men laughed.

I could smell his stench from where I stood and frowned at it. I really was starting to hate the smell of this place the more I experienced. Shutting my eyes I moved forward silently then stilled at the one near the back of the four man group. My hand shot forward and covered his mouth, the blade slipping out and slamming into his back through to his heart. His form stilled immediately and he fell back, grabbing the knife I stepped to the side and watched him fall. His comrades looking at his now corpse as the blood began to peek out and bool.

Glaring at the dead form I looked up now at the three men left before smiling underneath my shemagh. Well, the fact was I didn't enjoy my job, but there was no reason I shouldn't hate it. No man, woman, or child was innocent in this world, whether it be a simple crime or a massacre. But I suppose that was a warped view I gained from my own experiences. The three men began to shout immediately turning towards me.

I felt the blade in my hand become particularly clear as I watched them reach for their own blades. Fumbling with them to unsheathe them, my mind caught this and I felt my feet move. The first I ducked down, the blade cutting into the jugular, breathing soft as crimson sprayed from it and out. I darted to the side away from it to keep it from getting on my own clothing. Something like that couldn't be risked at the moment.

That cool feeling of professionalism I knew too well was seeping soon into my mind as I lost Malik's blade for the one that had been unsheathed from the bleeding out man. Taking it from the ground I ducked out of the way of a flash, feeling the blood coat my hand lightly before I twisted in my crouch around the second man, a large one at that, and took the Achilles tendons he had out, he fell to the ground and my form sprung on top of his own. The point of the knife cutting into the back of his neck and through before my head picked up and looked at the third and last man standing.

We made eye contact, I watched as fear moved through his eyes and my heart leapt at the thought while I rose, the boy looking at me in horror as I turned my gaze to him. We stared for a moment before I heard a shriek of, "Look out!" From him.

I looked ahead and threw myself back away from the blade. Arms up and body arched back as it skimmed my shirt. The man pressed forward, his rotten breath seeping through the cloth into my nostrils as he slashed at me again and my leg shot forward slamming hard into his abdomen. Stumbling back he let out a snarl as I looked at the curved blade in my hand. Adjusting my grip lightly I felt my stance slowly change.

Vidic's training going through my head as instinct as he lunged, I felt as my feet twisted me so his blade missed completely, the edge of my own carving from the base of his neck down his spine and cutting into the spot behind the kidney, digging in and slashing horizontally. I watched the blood blossom out immediately and spread from the body to the ground. I felt my mind ablaze with adrenaline as I slowly looked up and around and then grabbed Malik's blade from the ground, the boy looking at me as I glanced back before starting to climb immediately up the wall.

My shoulder panged lightly and I kept it in mind as I reached the top of the roof and darted along the edge of it to the next, jumping and rolling.

Now that the kid was safe, I would take care of that guard.

* * *

Malik stared in slight horror and amazement at the events he had just watched unfold. The boy safe and out of harm's way, was no doubt a street vermin of some sort. Who was now staring at the bodies before running from them in horror. The blood pooling from them filling the area around each of them were signifying that each cut was meant to kill in the quickest and most efficient way. The assassin in him that wasn't able to work anymore found a great curiosity and impressiveness in her technique. She did not think about their pain but about their deaths in general, the quicker, the better.

She was good at what she did, but she was also to rushed and sloppy. She had chased them into the alley but didn't think about the evidence left behind or the fact of killing the three men for actual crimes. The boy may have stolen from them for all she knew. She attacked with no hesitation… and this he felt a grim bit of disappointment flow through him for. He looked up to see her on the roof across from him now though and blinked as she was approaching her _assigned _target.

Quietly he stared as she slammed the blade he gave her into his chest the moment he turned around. Hand over his mouth as he opened it to shout out before he fell to the ground. He watched the clothed and hidden figure of Fox crouch and slowly extract the blade before bowing her head and shutting his eyes with her fingers before grabbing the form and hefting it up.

It was quickly dumped inside of a shade house, hidden from view and the blood from him unable to be seen yet as it had not fallen from the ground or on herself. Quickly he moved forward and towards the next roof. A single thought in his mind, women were supposed to be lithe, fragile, little creatures. Not killers that took with out a thought someone's life. He soon stood in front of her as she leaned against the shade house, arms crossed and head bowed behind the shemagh waiting for him. His dark eyes staring at the closed ones before they opened and those unnatural gold orbs stared back.

Quietly, he grunted, "Those four were not part of what I told you to do. The boy was no doubt a thief."

There was a simple blank stare before he watched her shoulders fall up and down in a shrug and her own voice came out and murmured, "I don't care, the boy was a child, he has a way to mend his nature."

"Oh, and what makes you think he'll do such a thing? Children are raised by their surroundings."

"If you just saw four men in front of you that were causing a danger to someone get killed, wouldn't you think twice?" Her accent made it hard but her words were simple enough to understand, furrowing his brows, slowly Malik considered this. "Also." He watched her now carefully as that coarse fire in her eyes went away for a moment, "I like kids."

She liked baby goats? He watched her blink at his confused look before flinching and glaring at him and sighing, with a roll of her eyes there was the snap, "Children! I like children!"

"Why don't you have children, like a woman your age Should?" He prodded frowning, her bag being snatched from his hand before he could tighten a grip on it as he had been carrying with it by the woman. There was only silence that met his quip though and he watched her turn and move away before looking over her shoulder at him.

"Aren't we leaving?" Slowly the assassin sighed as she evaded his tactic of getting information out of her. It seemed it also bothered a bit that he asked that as well. Shaking his head he slowly nodded and followed, watching her place the bag across her chest again and slip the bloody knife in there as well.

"Yes, we are wench." He grumbled lightly as they exited via climbing down the wall. (Malik using old skills to do so.) And soon on the ground. Arm by his side and eyes lidded as he walked forward, hearing his 'betrothed' follow him obediently.

Soon enough he found the entrance of the city, shouts for the guards to come with one man as he reached forward and pulled her to his hip. Her eyes lidded behind the scarf around her head while they moved through the exit as it was quickly being shut down. The men not looking twice at the cripple and his women as they safely made it towards the stable that sat directly outside of the city.

Moving to it he let out a sharp whistle, the black stallion moving forward towards him in greeting and recognizing it's usual rider. His hand coming up and patting the muzzle as it sniffed it and then stared over at the female beside him. The quiet held before it began to poke it's long muzzle as her in search for apples.

The assassin grunted as he heard a giggle from his forced female companion, her slightly clean hand coming up and rubbing against the muzzle. Staring at her with a puzzled gaze, he shook his head and then moved about, grasping the clothes he rode with, murmuring for her to assist him. Once again, oddly, she helped.

* * *

I always did like animals; they had a habit of brightening my mood. Killing wasn't that fun for me, the adrenaline that came with the job had a habit of making me giddy and the build up to it almost made me excited. But I knew later, I would be depressed, I would be emotionless… I would be back to normal. Right now it was the after glow of a good job that was keeping me going. Smiling behind my shemagh I handed Malik the cloth he requested, watching him threw it up onto the horse.

Looking at his stump though, then the horse itself, I imagined he would have issues in the riding… maybe he was practiced enough though that that wasn't the case… who was I to ask or judge? I watched as he prepped the horse before he slowly began to grasp supplies to the side, hidden in the shadows. Tilting my head, I opened my mouth. As though sensing it, he murmured simply, "Quiet."

I fought back the want to growl as I slowly crossed my arms, that crap head was getting on my nerves…. Slowly I moved forward once the stallion was prepped and blinked as he continued to search for apples. What was it with this horse? Did he get treats all the time or something?

"Women I occasionally escort give him fruit." I heard Malik murmur simply as he passed me and began to check straps, using his foot and hand to secure a few of them. I looked back up at the horse with a frown, my gold moving into his own eyes before I patted his muzzle.

_Sorry big guy, got nothing on me but blood and clothes._ He stopped as though sensing my thoughts and I reached up, brushing the hair in between his ears with my fingers. Animals always had a way of just knowing. Slowly I looked back over my shoulder at Malik as he stopped behind me and looked up at the horse, nudging me to the side, I watched him place the bit in it's mouth and slowly winced myself as he looked at me. "Hold this."

I didn't move and stared at him almost dumbly, he twitched. "What?"

"You could say please." I breathed out, watching his body tense, I noticed his patience was getting thinner with each moment, it brought a slight bit of glee to my heart before I moved forward and held the bit as he began to fumble with the straps and slowly tighten them again to secure the bridel. Watching his hand I found my mouth move again. "Is it difficult?" I wasn't trying to be mean right now, I just wanted to know in general. He paused and slowly looked at me.

Then nodded before going back to securing the straps and throwing the reins up and over the horse's head and neck. "Algorath is always with me on desert trips and is accustomed to carrying two people. How ever." He glared at me; "You will not always be riding up there with me. And I will not always be up there riding with you, if you have a fear of animals, leave it here, and now."

I could have kicked him, but nodding anyways, I decided for our sake, me not talking, and ignoring everything he said for the time being would be best. Slowly he moved to the side and beckoned me forward, pointing as he continued, "Get up there." My hand came up and grasped the cloth while I let my foot come onto one of the stirrups. Shutting my eyes I concentrated before shoving upward with my arm holding on and my foot that was secure. Soon I swung the other leg up over the quadruped hoofed animal, looking down at Malik who stared up at me for a few moments.

"Surprised?"

He scoffed and I watched once again as he moved and got up on the horse with little to no difficulty. He grasped the reins slowly from me, arm wrapped up around my stomach in the process before he clicked his tongue, the feeling of muscles and movement against me catching my attention as we began to move away from the city and forward. The quiet then took hold of us for some time as I tried to focus on not leaning back against him.

"Why so tense?" He murmured after a bit, I simply shook my head reaching for my shemagh and starting to tug at it. Once it was off and the air was brushing against my skin I shut my eyes and mumbled, "Don't like you."

"And you think I have a likeness for you?" He asked accusingly, I looked over my shoulder for a few moments at him with a blank and half lidded stare before looking back ahead.

"Nope. I don't think so at all. Where we going?"

"Your speaking ways are infuriating."

"That's nice, where are we going?" I pressed again. He stared at me for a few moments in thought before yanking his arm back making it hit into my stomach. I let out a hiss as I pressed against his chest and he murmured simply, "Jerusalem."

"The holy land?" I mumbled staring back ahead, mostly to myself. It was ironic, being what I was, that I was being dragged there via horse back. He simply stared down at me for a few moments in confusion before I looked back up and away from him. With a simple sigh he continued, "It is where I am based and my duties there must continue. From there you will more than likely be taken on by another assassin."

As his voice came through his mouth, I heard an almost sneer at the end of it that made me uncomfortable and cautious. Slowly looking up I frowned at him as he looked back down and smirked at me. "He will not be as lenient to you as I have been… he may even kill you before you reach the master."

"Oh and you'd like that wouldn't you?" I found myself replying with a simple grumble. He let out a low laugh, not like him for the moment before looking up and ahead.

"Woman, I would find it absolutely marvelous if something would quail that vile tongue of yours." I waited for the sexual innuendo to follow, but there was none. Looking back ahead I frowned for a few moments before he continued, "You seem disappointed in this?"

"No." I stated simply, "I find you quite ass-ish myself." I was referring to the donkey, and he got it I took it when he scoffed and looked away. His back was rather warm and I sighed staring down. The adrenaline starting to wear off and I was getting tired. The elder man seemed to sense this just like the horse did my thoughts as he murmured, "You are tired despite all your sleep?"

"Working does that to me." I found myself replying simply, there was an opening ahead of us and I felt him pause beneath my back as we appeared on a road side cliff. My eyes not daring to look down but shut instead. The strain on my wound also was getting to me, it didn't feel that good after all that movement and running… and twirling, and cutting… and just…

Working.

"So killing is a job for you. Is it worth the income?" I actually felt my shoulders shake as I laughed at this, hard enough to disturb Algorath and make him pause and paw the ground nervously. Hunching over till I wheezed, I managed to calm down enough before shaking my head and grinning, eyes shut tightly.

"Taking life isn't worth enough money in the world!" I exclaimed sitting up and turning my body best I could to him. He glared at me now, puzzled by this fact. I couldn't blame him for it though.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Cause living sure as hell is." I replied back, humor gone from my face now, "Freedom is."

"From what you've said, your blasphemy indicates you are not free." I paused for a moment and then slowly looked down at the ground the horse was moving across now in thought before slowly shaking my head.

"No. I'm not, but it's better than it could have been."

"At the stake of other's lives?"

"I stopped thinking about other's unless it has to do with what my superiors have told me. I do not like killing unnecessarily. I enjoy the thrill it brings, but I do not like my job." I found myself mumbling, "It's not fun to be the monster."

"Yet you do so." I slowly shrugged.

"I take out the garbage."

"Who decides what is waste and what is not?" I looked slowly at Malik at this question and raised a brow of my own before looking back ahead, leaning against him and then staring up at the clouds in the sky. The quiet remaining before I shut my eyes.

"Who indeed?" I suppose it would be my superiors, but I wouldn't tell that to him, there was no point in it. Right now though I just wanted to sleep, I killed five people today, that was three more than my normal quota, and one more than a hard day at work. I mean, I was supposed to kill people cause it kept me out of jail. It kept my family safe, it made me live rather happily and easily. It paid the bills… I got to live, but it was from other's lives. Did that bother me?

I suppose at first it did, but after a while, I grew used to it. I made sure never to think about the families of my targets, or the people around them that might be affected by their death. I never attended their funerals, I never looked at what I did because I knew it would tear me apart inside to see that much misery because of an action I caused.

It wasn't that I didn't know what I did, I sure as heck knew what I caused. But there was no point in looking at it when I knew it was there. It wouldn't change what I did. It wouldn't stop me from pulling the trigger or looking over my shoulder when ever I walked when I wasn't working outside. It wouldn't stop anything really, I would still belong to Abstergo after I saw them, and I would still be expected to carry out my job or die.

Abstergo was no clean innocent babe either, but ya know, I learned a long time ago that bad shit sometimes happened to good people. And someone had to cause that bad shit to happen. I found it unfortunate that it had to be me that did it, but I learned quickly in training that I was good at it.

And while I was good in the military, I was better at this… I had put more effort into this. I was talking about people's lives here… but this was still my job.

Defend country, discoveries, protect something, I didn't really care. No one else seemed to give two shits; pardon my French, on the expenses take by freedom or the cost of defending of country took. They didn't care that a CEO died… countries and companies didn't, individuals did. I worked for an individual of a company though.

So what was best for the company, well… it was best for the individual too… so I guess what Vidic had me doing was alright when I looked at it that way. But I was never really subconsciously comfortable with what I did. It could be fun, to test my strength, but it wasn't really a thought I liked to dwell on.

Maybe that's why I kept getting killed in my dreams… now that I thought about it, it would kinda make sense for some cloaked phantom to constantly be punishing me for it.

"Sinclair?" I was brought back by Malik's voice and slowly opened my eyes making a sound of acknowledgement, "Go to sleep if you must… But do not squirm and expect me not to let you fall."

"Of course not Malik, that would be stupid of me." I replied back softly as I took the shemagh and began to place it back on my head correctly before shutting my eyes. Then relaxing back against him. I was no ace at falling asleep on moving things, but slowly I managed to do so, after all.

Working had a habit of taking a lot out of me.


	8. Chapter 7: Jerusalem

A/N: Alright, once again, I'm back with a long awaited update. Like I said, I have no intention of dropping this story, I just have moments of no inspiration and right now I have some. So let's get this show on the road. Thank you to….

**MoonOnWater  
Whatever Floats Your Boat  
A Kiss For A Kill  
Dragon Of Twilight  
ObsidianPhantom  
NaruVamp  
phooykazooi**

For all reviewing and being so patient.

Also! School is over and I went and got AC II! So I've been playing that and if I manage to get this done, I think there will be a sequel of sorts. Maybe not with Fox, maybe with another Abstergo Assassin, who knows, the possibilities are endless! Oh, AND I beat Assassin's Creed… oooh happy day.

**Disclaimer: **Let's get this out of the way shall we? Assassins Creed, don't own it. Altaïr would be with a woman if I did, but hey, that is what fanfiction is for right?

* * *

**Chapter 7: Jerusalem**

"_He pulled out his shotgun  
He was quick on the draw I thought I'd be dead  
He put the gun to my head and this is what he said,_

_"Now my name is M.C.A. I've got a license to kill  
I think you know what time it is it's time to get ill  
Now what do we have here an outlaw and his beer  
I run this land, you understand I make myself clear."  
We stepped into the wind he had a gun, I had a grin  
You think this story's over but it's ready to begin."_

Beastie Boy's Paul Revere

+Time Elapse+

_Two Months Later_

"Wake Up Woman!" I felt a foot prodding my shoulder and the voice of Malik yelling at me, but as this had become a daily routine, I decided as I would rather have a good day today, not to yell at him and become instantly pissed off. After spending a much longer time with stumpy than I wanted to, I had long since learned that just avoiding confrontation with him all together was best.

It had been two months since we left the catastrophe that was Damascus. And two weeks since I've ran out of bullets for my baby desert eagle and had taken to using a simple bowie knife I had strapped to one of my boots. Less complex, yes, not as damaging or wasteful? Definitely.

Groaning, I sat up and glared ahead of me at the man that had become my traveling companion. He said yesterday night, before I had passed out from thirst, hunger, and I swear a nasty case of the fleas, that we would be soon arriving at Jerusalem. I hoped to his God he was right, because I didn't think I could take another few days with him. Honestly, I would make him either fully handicap and take his other arm, or I would kill him.

Though every time I threatened to do so, which turned out to be a total of 19 times throughout our little adventure across the desert, the fields, and everything else the duce called, "The Kingdom", he merely laughed at me. He LAUGHED! Then would point out that my wound would cause me my downfall instead.

The joke was on him, I could feel that nasty little love wound that I got back in Damascus getting stronger everyday. It was something that made me rather pleased, as I didn't have to worry about it opening up.

I think really the only thing that has stopped me from killing him up to this point, was the mere fact that he was broke so it wasn't like I'd get paid for it, and the standing issue that I had no idea where the hell I was in this mess of uncharted territory.

Reaching up, I ran my hand through my greasy and dirty hair with a look of utmost disgust. Aside from the bathing in streams, lakes, or the occasional oasis we stumbled across, I had little to no bathing over the period of time I was out here with him. I did however, have a severely itchy scalp, the occasional tick, a bad case of parasites moving over me (fleas), and did I mention a constant hunger in my stomach from the two of us having to share rations, as well as not being able to hunt because stumpy didn't trust me to go off on my own?

I guess it could be worse, like I could be dead back in Damascus, my translator ear piece could have long since died and made me mentally retarded, or of course the wonderful thought of at least he was taking me with, instead of ditching me the first chance he got out here and leaving me to starve to death.

I know I shouldn't be complaining, but all I'm saying is the sooner we got to Jerusalem, and I got a … a… pardon my French _fucking_ bath and a bite to eat. The more likely I wouldn't go homicidal on the 1100's assassin.

And I was tired of sleeping up fracking blankets! I'd take hay and a simple cloth over it over this crap any day!

"Sinclair! Stop dawdling and hurry up!" I turned my still contacted eyes over to him with a heavy glare, then got to my feet quietly and started to help him clean up camp. His eyes flicking over to me every now and then before he eventually sighed and stood up staring at me quite blatantly. Those dark eyes following my every movement before he opened his mouth. "What has crawled up your backside and died, only to slowly rot away in there, to make your mood so sour woman?"

Pausing from the blanket I _had_ been rolling up, and then tossing it onto my shoulder after letting that pause hang for a few moments. Then walked towards the horse he had tied before starting to tack the thing up. Usually when I was going to have a "good" day with Malik, it involved him saying stuff, and then me doing it. He would leave me alone, and I wouldn't want to kill him any more than I usually did.

Which with Malik, was more than often, A lot. Maybe it had to do with the time period, but the man just had a way of pissing me off. Mostly because he kept comparing me to the women of his time. Expecting me to be this little submissive little tart that should be almost ready to please him at any moment. At least, that's the vibe I was getting.

However I would admit, there were some days where he was okay. These are harder to describe though, because there were so few of them.

Sighing as I worked on the horse, seeing him look over at me now, I shut my eyes as he moved towards me. "It's nothing _Malik._" I made sure that my tone when I said his name had the same effect that a rattlesnake does when you approach it and it's pissed off. However Malik being well… Malik, didn't budge. Maybe it was because he no longer saw me threatening enough…

Perhaps that was something that I should fix. Pondering this as I finished placing the halter securely on the horse, I felt a hand move up onto my shoulder and then the foul breath of the man on the back of my neck. Though I didn't particularly like the smell, I knew it wasn't his fault. I mean think about what time we were in… slowly I shut my eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"Fox. Woman, tell me what's wrong." Oooh there were so many things wrong. My head fell forward to rest against the flank of the horse, my eyes slowly shut, I let out another soft breath before grunting as his chest pressed to my back.

Now there was nothing in the past two months that said Malik gave a a crap about me, but I wouldn't deny that the feeling of a warm body pressing down on mine felt nice. Slowly I felt his chin rest onto my other shoulder and opened my eyes to look over at him with a frown.

"How much longer till we reach Jerusalem Malik, I'm growing impatient with this traveling and if I don't have a proper bath soon, I'm going to kill something." Was what finally left me. His hand on my shoulder went slack before I felt vibrations from him before he began to laugh now leaning away. I'm glad he found it funny, because I didn't.

For a while his laughter continued, something that had yet to amuse me like he did before he turned to me with an oddly honest smirk on his face. Leaning forward he rested his hand on my shoulder once again, having partially placed it on his stomach as he had hunched over in his fit, before squeezing it.

"It is nice to see that you are still a woman mentally through out all this vixen." I frowned pulling away from him now before a scowl took my face. Oh haha, very funny, it wasn't like I wasn't a woman to begin with, the blood that had occurred from me over the past two months on certain weeks proved that, and let me tell ya, it wasn't like back at home. You had to improvise.

"How do you mean Malik? You call me woman instead of my name the majority of the time." He simply let out a chortle before shaking his head and pushing me towards the horse now. My back against it before I soon was moving up onto it's back. Eyes lidded as he followed up and looked around.

Pointing ahead of me, I watched his finger direct my attention to some mountains, "Through the pass there, Jerusalem is just beyond that." I slowly looked back at him, a faint glimmer of hope moving through me, before staring back to where he was pointing. I focused and then grunted as the eagle eyes immediately zoomed in. Startling me I flinched before leaning forward lightly.

Then I looked back at him as they readjusted and smiled lightly. "Alright then, I can wait that long."

"I would hope so, what is a few hours compared to one day?" He taunted lightly before I looked back at him with a heated glare.

"Careful Malik, or I might just leave you behind after kicking you off of your high horse." I breathed out now before he smiled and leaned forward, our faces barely inches apart.

"Sinclair, you would not make it past the entrance guards, much less to the bureau without me." He grinned now, "Also… once we're in Jerusalem, you won't be able to escape my vision at all, I have eyes and ears all over the city, they will know what to look for should you escape it."

"Oh, look who's playing Big Brother now." I shot back, I watched him gain a confused look at me before he shifted behind me.

"You are my betrothed in this role… not my sibling, I thought we made this clear a more than a fortnight and some time ago." I let my face fall to my hand now, and sighed lightly.

"Never mind." I swear, two months, and neither of us could tell when the other was making a joke or not, or making fun of the other unless the words were simple and the references were to a minimal. George Orwell would be crying right now at the Neanderthal not knowing my reference.

+Time Elapse: _4 hours later_+

Just as it had worked with in the walls of Damascus, the guise we had been using worked perfectly against the guards at the front. But then again, my reputation wasn't here like it was back in that desert wasteland of a town. With a breath as I followed Malik closely now through people, I was slightly thankful for his presence.

Though I had no doubt he still saw me as something of an enemy. It was after the night I told him my dream, he had been on guard around me more so than usual. I'm not quite sure if I should be thankful of this or not. It wasn't in his speech, or in his body language, but it was in some of his actions.

He still saw me as something of a threat, at least I could definitely tell _now_, as his arm was slightly around my arm as he pulled me through the crowds with him. He wouldn't let me move an inch or so from his side, the people I noticed made him nervous, glancing back at me now and then. He usually talked quickly to people that passed by, or wouldn't talk at all. He was either in a hurry to get the bureau, or in a hurry to get me out of the crowds.

It also seemed the impression I left on him after taking care of the four men was still there in full strength too. He clearly didn't trust me to behave myself.

The little bit of me that took pride in the fact I did _good_ in my profession I could also feel was satisfied about this. I wouldn't have to hit him, or knock him out again, I didn't have to pretend to be his friend or try and find a cover. He knows I'm dangerous…

A part of my gut twisted as I passed a man that was rank with booze while still clinging to Malik's side. The supply bag thrown over my shoulder as well since handling me occupied his hand. However I wasn't sure if it was because of the change of scenery, the smell, or the thought I just had that made me feel slightly sick.

It seemed I was adapting to this place in a way I didn't particularly like. But I couldn't be cheerful and always happy here. To do so was too odd to these people it seemed…

Who knows, maybe after I got a bath I would probably be back to normal. If not, then I would have reason to worry and figure out what was going on with my head.

"Stay close." I heard him grunt out, before fighting back a smile under my shemgah, how could I not? He had been forcing me to remain to his side this entire time. It was rather difficult to move away from him. But as a crowd pressed in on us, I understood why and tucked in so my side met his own. I heard a grunt from him before glancing up.

"Close enough for ya there padre?" I questioned, him didn't even bother me a glare, though I could tell my words had puzzled him after saying "for." When this place eventually got down the slang used in 20th century, it would be a magical thing. Until then though, I wasn't quite sure it would be able to handle what ever I threw at it.

It would probably be wise to keep my words simple and understandable, for them anyway.

I winced as my head suddenly ached while we turned a corner, there was a whirl I could feel vibrations from on the inside of my head. My hand tightening on the side of his robe that it had clenched into before gritting my teeth. I let out a startled gasp though as everything turned dark blue around me, making me stop. There were people that shouted behind me, darker blues, while I took notice Malik wasn't a blue at all… he was glowing white.

"What the frack…" I felt usher from my mouth while I began to look around. There were a few people that were glowing red, making my hair on the back of my neck stand up as I stared at them. To my right, were others that were glowing white like Malik, and a few here or there that were a golden color. Slowly I shook my head and shut my eyes tightly.

_When I open you, you're all gonna be normal. I'm gonna see color, I'm not gonna see glowing people, I'm gonna see color and the world with NOT Be Dark Blue. _There was a few moments where I held my breath, and then opened my eyes.

_Well I'll be slapped silly… it worked._ I chewed on my bottom lip before feeling a hand grab onto my front tightly. My eyes immediately focused in on Malik as he stared down at me with a scowl on his face. Then began to tug me with him hastily. My feet stumbled after him before I managed to get into stride with him before he turned a corner of a building that was darkened by shade, and twisted, his hand slamming against my shoulder which hit the wall behind me.

"Why did you stop?" He hissed, staring at him for a few moments I tried to comprehend what he was so mad about. "You caused an entire scene and attracted many people, there was a group carrying water basins behind us and their entire stock was destroyed! We don't' want the attention of the unwanted woman!"

Oh… so he was mad because I caused a scene. Alright then, waving his hand off my shoulder I rested a hand on his chest then shoved back. His eyes narrowed as I stood there for a few moments and then looked around again, making sure the world around me didn't turn blue before looking back at him.

"I saw blue." I replied back, his face contorted in rage.

"You Stopped Because You Saw A Color!" He was trying not to yell, I could tell, so I decided to correct him anyways and try to avoid an entire situation.

"I stopped because I was SEEING in blue! Everything turned dark blue! Like your robe! And you were glowing white! And some people were red! And it startled and confused me!" I explained, before pointing at my eyes, "My Eyes Aren't Supposed To See The World In BLUE!"

A silence took over the two of us as we glared each other down, before he slowly sighed and leaned back, staring at me while I stared back. Then blinked because my eyes were drying out and rubbed them. "You saw in Blue." His question was a clarification, so I didn't bother responding with anything but a nod, there was a few more moments of quiet that ticked by before he groaned. "…So you're not a templar."

"I've been telling you that!" I snapped, crossing my arms after dropping the bag and leaning forward, "I'm not a templar! I'm not a spy! I'm a certified, license to kill, _assassin_!" I had whispered out this last part, making it have a particular bite to it I didn't mean to, before he glared at me lightly now.

"I know woman."

I opened my mouth to reply with a come back on instinct before immediately pausing and looking at him now slightly stunned stupid. "…What?"

"I said I know, as in your statement is believable."

….Well now that we had that part cleared up, I wondered slightly what changed. I continued to watch him from underneath my cloth covering while absolutely puzzled as to why of all times, Now, he would start to believe what I was saying. Over the past two months, it had come up a number of times, but there was no time he didn't suspect me of being one of these Templar people. He said so himself, even when I would throw a fit and fight back the desperate want to shoot his male chauvinistic self.

His hand came out and grasped my wrist, making me blink again before staring down at it in a mighty quandary. Then slowly shut my eyes before looking back at him after letting out a very loud, very long breath. Now it was my turn to be suspicious.

I changed the grips, my hand latching around his wrist and tightening like a vice, there was a sound of grunts while I twisted his arm behind his back after maneuvering my form behind him before I slammed his chest against the wall. A grunt exited him while I held his arm tightly, my legs between his own and my chest pressed against his back while I rested my forehead to his shoulder blade.

"What in the name of God are you doing woman!" He snarled angrily. I felt him buck in the hold before I gritted my teeth and held.

Reaching up I ripped the cloth from my face down and away, "You believe me _now_ after me saying it thousands of times over the past two months! You start to say you _believe __**me**_ now after all the times I've tried to pound it into your thick skull, I start seein' blue and You NOW start to believe me!" I dug my nails into his sleeve, and then to his skin while my face bore a snarl, "Whats the Catch Malik? Why NOW out of all time do you start agreeing with me? What are you tryin' to trick me into doing!"

No one in this place could be trusted, not when someone's position on a matter had been as thick as an ice burg only to change immediately from an small incident like the sun hitting it and making it melt away. No one was That easy. Not even Malik, that was something I knew to begin with though, I knew he wouldn't trust me, or believe me at all. Something reinforced by the fact of having been dragged along on this ridiculous journey, forced along to obey and rely on him due to the fact I didn't know where the hell I was, while constantly listening to how he Didn't believe me, that I had a vile tongue, and how I was not possibly from the future, I was nothing but a woman, and not capable of the discipline of being an assassin, even though I had physically proven myself.

This I'm sorry, was complete bull pocky. Why after me seeing blue, was this. This…

Whatever the heck he was!

I was too angry to even talk correctly and was ranting! My hand clenched onto his hand again before it relaxed slowly. His hand shot out from my grasp while my anger distracted me efficiently, before I let out a hiss while he had twisted around tearing part of my nail in the process as it caught on his robe. His hand launched out like a viper, having grabbed my arm before he twisted making my breath that had caught in my throat knock the wind out of me as I slammed back against a wall from the force of his body throwing me into it.

My eyes shut while I felt his body press down onto my own and an arm shove around my lower back yanking me forward against him. Something cold and hard pressed against my side, a leg slipping between my own while his chin rested onto my shoulder and a pain moved through my neck.

I stilled as it brought my mind to a stand still.

What just happened?

For a few moments, I had been in control, I had him against the wall. I had him in what I had called the "kill" point with my prey in the past. My targets never got away once I had them in that position. I wasn't going to Kill Malik, but I had wanted some answers…. And right now…

How the hell had he pinned me? I blinked several times, my head twitching and that pain returned. I concentrated on it's origin before opening my mouth. My head slowly feel forward against Malik's chest for a few moments before I shut my eyes.

He was biting me. Rather hard too, he wasn't breaking skin _yet_, but it was enough for me to mind myself and become slightly aware as well as leave a good mark for a few days. Slowly I shut my eyes and felt the tension ebbing away in my body. I wanted to hit him, scream at him even but it was leaving as my mind began to work again.

My mind working… now there was a scary thought. His arm tightened, the stinging in my arm became more apparent, it was starting to cut off the circulation from my guess, however… I clenched my fists to my side and let my head bury into his chest. Submission wasn't my thing, it really wasn't. But what ever he had to my side, guessing that it was now warm, it was blade, and his mouth on my throat, I wasn't going to push my luck.

Silence over took us for a few moments, his mouth moved slowly away from me, I felt what ever was against my side retract, however stinging followed. Soon something hot trickled down my side before a soft sound exited him.

And then a man's voice boomed through at the alley way distracting us both.

"ASSASSIN!" Something flew over us, making my eyes immediately shoot up, I felt Malik's head turn in gaze as well before something white shot out of sight. I felt Malik's hand move down to his side before he let a small sigh exit him. I turned my gaze to him now in confusion as recognition was on his face. Bringing a hand up, he covered his face slightly.

"That fool."

"Who…" He glared immediately at me and I felt my mouth snap shut before looking down at the ground. His hand came to the bag though and he turned now away from me while throwing it over his shoulder. The quiet held for a few moments before he looked over at me. I frowned, before turning and following.

"What, you're going to follow me now faithfully like some canine does a youngster?"

His words hurt, granted, but not that much. I suppose that's from being with him for two months however. Slowly I shut my eyes though and let them roll off me like rain drops on skin before moving forward after him and my hand swinging over onto his shoulder. The action I knew confused him before I used one hand to wrap my face up in the shemgah. Then relaxed against him.

"I'm bleeding."

"I'm aware." We didn't say anything other than that while I shut my eyes.

"That yell wasn't for me. And it wasn't for you. So who was it for?" He slowly looked at me, glaring before I glared back. "Don't pretend to act all hurt and like you didn't expect it!" I finally snarled, "You've been grinding down on me for the past two months and it's about time it comes to bite you in the backside for being such an ass!" He flinched at this before slowly frowning and then a small smirk broke onto his features.

"You are such a… _woman._" He snickered. Slightly surprised that he understood me this time I leaned forward so my face was inches away from his own. "Sometimes it slips my mind that you are even clarified as a killer with how you allow your emotions to spiral out of control." My teeth gritted as I snarled at him before another laugh exited him, pulling away from me and moving ahead. "Come you sniveling vixen, or else bleed all over the ground and leave a trail!"

I bet he wouldn't be laughing if I left a trail of _his_ blood that I left for others to follow. Shaking my head though I began to follow him, frowning now and inhaling the thick smelly air that this time seemed to have, and then exhaling. Before softly murmuring, "So, who was that?"

"Will you not drop it if I do not ever answer?" His eyes flicking back to me while I came to his side. Grasping his robe again I slowly shook my head. "He is with the same order I am. He is also the reason I lost this arm." This last part he spat, making me blink and immediately stare for a few moments before he glanced back at me. "…He is probably here to collect you."

"Oh, the one who won't be so lenient." I retorted. Slowly he inhaled, and then exhaled nodding. Before stopping in front of a wall. I could hear shouts going on beyond the ones that surrounded us, people scurrying about to hide or chase what ever the white thing was.

I wish I had gotten a better look at him…

* * *

Malik slowly glanced at the far away look his female companion had, before looking up and tilting his head, "You first." He commanded, watching her look at him for a moment now before sighing lightly and nodding. He observed as she walked towards the wall and jumped, lifting her self and starting to scale upwards till she reached the top. Quietly he followed. How this was succeeded, we shall never know, but it was of little importance. Approaching the entrance, he sat down as the alarms continued to go off and watched as she came ad sat beside him, a frown on her face and an almost at ease feeling around her.

He was not surprised that she had finally snapped, honestly it had been a long time coming. It was something he would observe depending on how she would wake up. In the beginning, she would snap at him in the morning, angry for kicking her awake. And then slowly she would silence herself and then become more obedient. That is nothing to say though for the scathing looks he would get, or the angry snarls that would follow his orders that would be on her face.

She was good, but he was better. Years of experience and living this life had taught him quite a bit, something she would no doubt learn in this time if the part of her being from the future, even with her now obsolete advanced weaponry and equipment, was true.

He could not doubt her being an assassin though. Or at least of blood, the ability known as "eagle vision" that had passed through their line was something they only held. Her having it was proof enough, having described it rather accurately. She could not know about something like that, not when she barely had an idea of the current geography of this time.

He looked over to see her head slumped and her eyes shut, her chest rising and falling steadily before he tilted his head. "What is it you are doing now?" The entrance remained shut behind them, the alarms raised by his fellow assassin's actions making it remain shut until the coast was clear, thus barring their entry.

"I'm clearing my mind." Was the simple reply, "And gaining control of myself again." He scoffed at the last part, and even the first if he thought about it. A woman changing her emotions was something impossible, as they were still fragile little things. However she….

She might as well be the exception. He observed now as her body slowly relaxed, even though there was a slight blood coming from her side from where his hidden blade sliced on the way back in, and then her eyes open and a soft breath exit her. She then sat up straight and stretched lightly.

"I take it you are better now." He mumbled now.

"I'll feel better after a bath."

"Cheh." He tsk'ed the notion before nodding lightly. He wouldn't mind bathing either, as the fact he not only smelled, but caught those itchy pesky fleas and his body had dirt and grim on it from the last week clinging to it. She would not doubt feel, and smell better once she had bathed as well. Leaning back he then stared at the clouds passing by before the alarms slowly died. His eyes flicked over to her before he glanced over his shoulder as the substitute rafik he had left behind slowly reached up, starting to open the door hatch that had been sealed shut.

Upon spotting him, he sighed lightly at the apprehension that immediately came over to the woman before shutting his eyes, "Rafik, she is with me." The man slowly nodded, opening the hatch before he tossed their supplies in first, then glanced at Fox who was still staring out for a few moments then looking at him. Slowly she turned around and slipped him, following over her, he landed in a crouch and then watched as the man turned to him after landing behind him.

"It's good to see you make it safely and that you've have returned unharmed, Master Malik."

"Yes…" He stated thoughtfully, looking slowly over at the woman who was not as enthused as the rafik, nor it seemed as pleased to see another one such as the one back in Damascus, that he had heard her talk about over the past two months, on how she wanted to kill him, "It is good… to be back." Turning his gaze over to her he tilted his head, motioning for her to head inside. He wasn't too surprised when she obeyed, before turning his eyes towards the man in front of him, "I suppose the master has gotten my message." He continued in a low voice. "Given His appearance earlier today."

The rafik gave a nod, then and smiled, several of his teeth missing in the process that made the assassin almost make a slightly disgusted face. However he held back and then watched as the rafik pointed up, "He was curious about the weapon, and wishes to see her immediately. He sent Altaïr a fortnight ago and he is now with in the walls of Jerusalem. Which you've no doubt heard."

"Yes… I've heard." He nodded now before letting out a low breath, "When do you depart back towards Masyaf?

"Tomorrow. Is there anything you need till then?" Nodding and opening his mouth to reply, he was cut off by the Banshee snarling out in the background, "OH MY GOD THERE'S A SNAKE IN HERE!"

He decidedly ignored it, having been accustomed to the woman's shouts of oddities, however a serpent usually not the subject of them.

"Bath tokens, and an ally woman to help the woman bathe." He watched the rafik's eyes narrow at him before he slowly chuckled lightly shaking his head, "Do not question me. You have no idea of the apocalyptic hell, traveling with that female has been my brother."

"I hope it's nothing serious… Master Altaïr would be most troubled if she were to compromise him." Malik now laughed out, shutting his eyes and letting his hand come over his face. He could feel tears welling in his eyes from the fact before giving a rather feral grin to the man in front of him, watching his eyes widen. "That woman will match that bastard tooth and nail given the chance. Now go, fetch the tokens, and please do hasten your step… she will stop complaining for once after she has been cleaned."


	9. Chapter 8: Ripping at the Seams

Altaïr: Did she…

Malik: I think she did my brother….

A/N: Oh yeah, that's right folks, I updated before a month! WHAT NOW! EVEN WITH IN A WEEK! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES! –Is immensely proud of herself-

Malik: There are no apples here….

Altaïr: Silly female…

A/N:….Anyways! I now have a slight idea of how this story will end, and thus where it's going. And that makes me happy. So I can work on it, and that's all very well and good, very good very good! Thank you too…..

**MoonOnWater  
Razzika  
Xiaahandrus**

For reviewing the last chapter! Now! On with the madness that has become my brain child! –Maniacal laugh-

[1] Julian Noble (actor Pierce Bronsnan) is one of the two leading roles and a the modern day assassin in the movie "The Matador."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ripping at the Seams**

"_I don't want to waste my time  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down."_

Sum 41's Fat Lip

Hair clean, stomach slightly full, I could safely say, outside of the fact I was in the 12th century during the third Crusade, still, life wasn't that bad…

I let out a soft breath as I leaned back against the pillows and rug that revealed above me though the blank sky, simply thinking while I heard Malik somewhere in the bureau shuffle around and do something. Part of me, the small part that was still civil in this mess, that I had retained through out the years of my job, supposed I should thank him as it was common courtesy.

Also because he helped me more than he probably knew… here in Jerusalem I didn't' have nearly as much heat as I did back Damascus. Also I was less known. So he had gotten me away from a very bad situation. Another thing he did was he clothed me and hid me away, and today, had a woman bathe with me to help get the fleas out fully and properly with out having to shave my head down or cut my hair.

And now, I was in a fresh robe with a hood and leggings, the shemagh that I was to wear when my _escort_ showed up for tomorrow was folded neatly beside me. The new robe he gave me wasn't like his though, and that didn't surprise me, as he explained his robe signified him as a Rafiq, as well as the master of the Bureau.

This one was white, contrasting his dark blue. While my leggings were as well, something that confused me but since we would be crossing large area again towards Masyaf… who ever we were…

Either way, it'd keep me from over heating and getting heat stress or stroke. It'd be better off in the long run… I looked at the boots that were on my feet now as well.

_He really is a nice guy…_ I muttered in my head, before falling back against the pillows again. I heard foot steps and slowly looked up and over at the door quietly. Before frowning, he never did say why it was important that I saw stuff in dark blue though, where he glowed and other people glowed different colors. He had eluded that information on purpose from me. Slowly I got up, still hearing him move before moving towards the door and leaning against it now.

"Hey, Malik." He looked up at me for a moment, the candle he was using to light up the area beside him allowed him to read before, unfortunately this also gave his face a rather eerie glow, but I was able to ignore it.

"What woman?" His voice sounded tired and annoyed, I stared for a few moments before tilting my head. He had shaved since his bath, as well as he was in cleaner robes than before. Running my hand up through my hair I considered what exactly I should say to him…

I guess he sorta grew on me through out the two months, no matter how much I disliked what he did at times or what he told me to do something I really just didn't want to… it was that. Or I was having a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome since in the beginning, I really wanted nothing to do with the man.

"Ah… never mind." I looked away now and moved back into the bureau's open roof area before falling back onto the rugs and pillows. _Smooth Fox, smooth._ I then scowled at this thought. I had been here too long, Fox of course, wasn't my real name, it was an alias, a side product of my job, as there were many. Sinclair wasn't my last name either.

So why had I become so accustomed to using it on a daily basis? I mean back at home, it wasn't a problem. By day and night, I was Abstergo's assassin. However I could balance it. I could be Fox Sinclair, or Jenny Alding, or who ever the heck they wanted me to say my name was at that time. But also when at home… with my family. I was one of them as well.

_Will I get a chance to see them again?_ I wasn't a kid anymore, but just like everyone else, I did have a life outside of what I was known for. I had parents, a few siblings too. But with this job, I barely got to see them at all… It was almost too dangerous too.

Being where I was now, would I have any chance to see them again? The thought made something in me go cold, and I shut my eyes rolling onto my side and shoving my face in a pillow. I could still remember their faces, and their voices. I could remember life before I had to make my choice with in that jail cell with Vidic, I could still feel traces of the person I was, when I first entered the Air Force…

But those were all memories. Ones that didn't need to be surfacing right now… but they were anyways dang it… I rolled onto my stomach and hugged the pillow, lifting my face and staring ahead. What exactly did I have when I got back? The constant hounding of Abstergo? The screaming of bodies found as I shot them down and did as I was ordered? My three room apartment with my Russian Blue housemate Inigo Montoya?

Oh crap! My cat. I felt my mind immediately shift and shut my eyes as it wandered to it, I hoped he was alright, me being gone for two months… well I did always have things set up in case I was gone to long for an assignment. I had finances setup for three years if need be, just so I could have a home of sorts to return to.

And the apartment manager, well, she knew what to do if after those three years I hadn't shown up. She also swore she'd feed him while I was gone too…

I suppose the cat would be all right. _You're freaking about that annoying feline when you should be figuring out how to get back…_ I chastised to myself, then shut my eyes and relaxed again. Getting here was a miraculous occurrence, getting back I suppose would do the same thing.

The thing I was really intrigued with though, instead of why I wasn't frantic on finding my way back home, was why it was only up until now these thoughts had hit me. But then again, I suppose there was no time since I got here to think about it. Since we were now _here_ in Jerusalem, Malik's and my destination, and the escort wasn't here, I had a little time to spare.

I heard footsteps and turned my head towards the door to see the man leaning against the door way. His eyes lidded as he stared at me and I simply watched him now. "…You have been keeping your tongue awfully reigned in, woman." He finally muttered out. I blinked a few times then shrugged looking away from him now. I suppose I didn't want him to know I was bothered. Because if Malik found something interesting he was going to question it, something that my mind didn't want right now, seeing as it actually had a moment to relax and think of answers, "What's crossed your mind to cause such an event?"

"I'm bathed, fed, and clothed. What more do you expect me to complain about when that's what I've wanted Malik?" I simply mumbled back, loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough for it to be slightly hard for him to discern it all.

"You usually find something, whether it be the sun in the sky or the sand getting into your trousers." He retorted with ease, I winced slowly and gave him a halfhearted glare. Yeah, I suppose that was true, I moved onto my back in thought before I immediately regretted it. I missed my temperpedic that I had back at my apartment, though that wouldn't even exist for quite some time, it was a nice thought…

"I have much on my mind." Was the simple reply I gave him, "and I actually have time to think about it." There was a moment where Malik didn't say anything before he exhaled and shut his eyes.

"Have you been dreaming about _him_ again?" He was referring to the man in white that occurred in my dreams and had a constant habit of trying to kill me. Slowly though I shook my head, then frowned getting onto my hands and knees, staring at the pillows underneath me.

What was wrong with me? I was thinking about my family, I was thinking about home, I was wondering if I was going to get home alright… what the hell was going on with my head? I was trying to get along with Malik of all things…

_Am I losing my touch?_ I was a happy person in general; I had to be or I would always be depressed. I was a happy, assassin, which did well at her job. I was good because my life depended on it, and my freedom did too. If I killed, I was able to move as I pleased. If I killed, Abstergo didn't lock me up, and make me spend the rest of my days in a cell. Even though I had done nothing to begin with to land me there… My hand clenched into a fist.

"Fox?"

I glanced at Malik again before shutting my eyes.

"I haven't killed anyone in a while." I admitted. On the two-month journey, there had been times where yes, we did end up getting attacked, in which Malik and myself had to dispatch them. This was how I used the last of my bullets, and each kill was far and spaced in between. "I think it's starting to effect me." Let's face it, I was already out of stride with my job simply because of the whole change in place, much more disturbing, time period.

I didn't' have the finesse here that I was granted back in my own time. Here I was supposed to be this weak thing that was expected to be protected… in my own time… my hand moved to my head device, reminding me of who my body and talents belonged to. Who technically _owned_ me.

Maybe I liked being owned after all by them. I rubbed my eyes now before feeling something strike through me. It hit a nerve and my mind was growing darker. I was getting pissed off rather quickly and I didn't even know why. This only caused my confusion to work against me and my temper rose before I got to my feet and immediately approached the wall.

"…What are you doing?" Malik's voice was cold now, I let my foot on the fountain that would let me rise up and grab the notorious symbol that got me into the entire situation to begin with. My hands came up to my face and I let it move over my eyes, then let out a very soft breath.

"I…Don't know…" I looked at him now before slowly feeling the anger dissipate as quickly as it came… I just felt…. I leaned against the wall now hearing the water beside me. I felt lost. That was why my mind was narrowing down on things particular to me. Because I felt so freaking lost and it was finally hitting me after being delayed for so long… I shut my eyes and let my head tilt back before my admission left me in such a small voice it even disgusted me, "I want to go home…" I suppose it did him to, even more so than me however.

Because after the word's left me, I was slapped. The stinging affect left me slightly stunned for a few moments, my mind however jumped back up to its expected capacity. My eyes having snapped open from the pain immediately turned towards the assassin. Watching as his hand grasped my front and pulled me forward. However my knee immediately shot up now in instinct.

I didn't think, as I lost a need for it. All that mattered was someone just attacked me, and they were moving to do so again. I heard a grunt exit him as my knee slammed into his stomach and his body was forced to hunch. My elbow followed into the back of his head hearing him gasp out. Shoving up hard though with my knee, I moved it to his chest and forced him to stand a little taller before I twisted. His hand managed to block my foot and catch it however.

_No, You're Dying Today._ My mind hissed out for me. I planted a foot and lifted, his lack of arm to my advantage, I used my other foot and slammed it against his temple quickly. I stared at him on the floor and felt a small smile come to my lips, my body was running with adrenaline rush, my head felt clear as ever, and as my feet moved forward, I felt my hands come up to crack my knuckles, something I only did when I was _working_.

_ I will back up what I have been telling you for the past two months, __**today**__. _ My foot came up to his neck watching him still and his eyes narrow down up on me. My foot moved, trapping his arm down to the ground before he could let that hidden blade go. And then I simply stared down at him for a few moments as he looked back up with his dark eyes in a glare.

"Going to go through with it finally, Vixen?" His voice came to me and I glared at him now.

"Shut up, prey doesn't talk, prey just gets chased down, and fights for its life only to lose, that's why it's prey Malik, it _loses_." It left me in a frigid hiss, my voice then moved to the whisper, "Though you'd be the first kill I'd actually have actual feelings about getting rid of…" I could so kill him. Crush his neck and windpipe with my foot. Break the wrist if that guard wasn't blocking it too… "You're such an ass…" _It complicates disabling him…_

And then I heard clothing fluttering. A feeling of déjà vu over took me before I lunged forward and felt something almost hit my back. I twisted and then fell to the floor as a dagger flew over my head. Then a body slammed into my own and I hit the wall and floor at the same time on my back. One hand was poised and about to strike, but Malik's voice stopped it immediately.

"Altaïr! Stop!" I looked up slowly at the dark eyes that were staring down at me. The amount of intensity in them stopped my breathing while my eyes took in the face in front of me. Strong jaw, slight five o'clock shadow. A scar of sorts on the corner of his lips… but… there was something else….

He was covered in white, his weight was almost familiar to me and so was the feeling I had as I stared up at him. His eyes turned slowly from my wide-eyed gaze towards Malik who was glaring heavily at him. "She was about to kill you Malik, it seems you are slipping in the security of the bureau."

"I assure you no such thing has happened, and an incompetent fool as yourself has no place even mentioning such. The woman you are currently about to take the life of, is the objective of your assignment." I felt the man on top of me tense, his eyes turning back towards me. My lips tightened into a line as I stared back at him, now eying him up with a new thought as to who he was in mind. This was my escort to where ever the heck Malik was sending me? _Hi, nice to meet you._ Was the first thing that came to mind at this prospect. I fought back a soft sound in wonder while he turned his gaze away from me now back to Malik.

"The wench was about to kill you." His voice rang across my ears as baritone, and deep. It wasn't light, or rather dark, but it was somewhere in between. I remained still underneath him as to not alert him for the moment, "That hardly shows allegiance to us."

Malik slowly glanced at me, my own gaze moving to him now before I looked back up at the man in white. What did Malik call him? Al…. Al….

Al what? Dang it! I couldn't remember. Whatever his name though didn't matter right now. Slowly I forced my body to relax from where it was and noted his attention turn right back to me, eyes narrowed and menacing as they were underneath the shadow that hood of his provided, there was a cunning there that I saw in only a few people. I guess all I could really say was all his features translated into a man I really didn't need to mess with. But hey, I wasn't going for intelligence at the moment.

He reminded me of a senior assassin, one that didn't go on the Abstergo training that Vidic had me go through, but ran corporate gigs. I had to run with him for my first few assignments. That man, Julian Noble [1], he was something to behold, a cheerful, horny, man, that did just about as many women as I did traveling with my job. However this guy seemed, despite the look in his eyes, to be the exact contrast of Julian.

I let the air in my lungs out through my nostrils, letting my hands remain relaxed where they lay and then began to concentrate from my toes and up. Soon I was just dead weight laying on the floor, my eyes moved to become half mast, before I opened my mouth. "Could you… get off me?" My former temper at Malik was tossed into the back of my brain for now. I wouldn't kill him for hitting me, but I might for his friend tackling me. Then again, if this guy was my escort or whatever the heck he was that was supposed to be positioned above me, maybe I should redirect that anger towards him.

Though since he tackled me to the floor in a speed that the NFL would envy, I would probably have to rethink that proposal. His glare burned holes into my my lazy look now, a soft and obvious "no" in his posture gave way that he was not moving, I simply let my head move to Malik now retaining my look.

_I'm back to my usual ornery self that you know Oh So Well… now Get your friend off me NOW. _I tried to convey this with my face, something that hopefully he would catch on, I always thought my body language was rather good when I needed it to be as well… however.

Malik simply shot me back a look that said I might very well be on my own, then stating, "I provoked her, she is still nothing but at novice level, if best mentally." I looked back at the man, watching as he leaned forward slowly so we were inches apart. _I don't know what that means, but hey, if it works on you._ Deciding I was getting sick of being sat on, my head shot up in retort, slamming into his face.

There was a pained grunt and I felt slightly satisfied as he leaned back immediately holding his nose, his weapon hand down for the moment, and then Malik's laughter came into the room. The tension he brought nearly dying at the Bureau Master's amusement as the white covered man on me now held his nose with a small glare towards him.

"Altaïr. _I_ provoked _her_." Malik, who seemed no longer amused with Altaïr, or whoever exactly this guy was, growled out now, and darn right he did! I didn't take kindly to being hit in any way, most assassins of my time, at least the ones I had met in passing, or on assignments didn't! For me, I knew it was because I had this odd little switch in my head that made me go berserk on what ever wished to attack me. I knew how to make it go away, and if it was harming me, it would vanish into the after life with little blemish on my conscious. "Remove yourself from her body, Now, that is a command."

The way Malik said this was bitter, as well as filled with malice and contempt. I snapped out of my lazy posture and submission to look at him now with a critical gaze. I had not heard him use that tone before, so it made me immediately wonder what happened to cause it? This man apparently did something to Malik that did not sit well with him at all, perhaps similar to that with myself and the vermin that was the Rafiq back in Damascus. However, given that the butt head got away from me, I don't particularly think it was as bad as whatever this ah… Altaïr guy did to Malik.

Slowly the body that belonged to the man in white lifted from me, his foot, covered in thick leather greaves I noticed, came over and away allowing me the room to roll now past him and get to my feet instantly. I backed up a few paces to stand beside Malik, watching Altaïr immediately tense. Malik, I noticed, did as well, before I looked at him and raised a brow in question.

"…My issues with _you_ can wait." I stated now crossing my arms lightly and relaxing into my spot. He simply scoffed and looked away, before I shut my eyes and then opened them, turning back to Altaïr. "….So who is this guy exactly?"

"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad." With that, Malik began towards the doorway into the office part of the Bureau before pausing in front of it, glancing over his shoulder at me he then stated, "You come with. It's going to concern you as well, _woman_." He was being cold again, he apparently didn't like it when I came forth and simply did as I was trained to do, as well as didn't put up with his bull.

Not one to be put down though, I simply rolled my eyes and breathed through my nostrils loudly enough for him to hear it clearly, "And to think, we were actually getting on to a name to name basis for a bit there, you _ass_." Once again, referring to the donkey. I watched his shoulders square at my verbal jab, before grumbling something incredulously underneath my breath and walking after him. Did he really think that he could he slap me and then expects no repercussions from it, I knew for a fact he wasn't that thick.

There was no movement from Mr. tall, white, broody, and familiar until my foot was in the doorway. I could hear the movement of cloth and his sword cleaning against his belt and body behind me, and instead of pausing and paying attention to it, I simply continued ahead now, moving towards the corner between the counter that Malik was now behind, and the wall, before leaning against it and looking around the room.

I was looking for snakes. When we had gotten here, I had found at least five. Something that did not please me. I was like Indiana Jones in that way. I could take authorities chasing after me, arrows to the shoulder. I could even take Vidic's complaining about my lack of knowledge about the third crusade, which by the way, if I ever got back, I was gonna shove down his throat with every little tidbit I got from Malik and the Templar that we passed on the road, but, I could not handle snakes. They just freaked me out, the way they moved, not having any actual stiff bones in their body, unable to break and curve in unnatural ways, and suffocate their prey…

I shivered lightly and shook my head at the thought of there being another one in here. Just in case I turned my gaze to the ceiling and combed over it with my eyes. Soon satisfied that there was none, I looked back over at the two men that were staring at me oddly. I squared my shoulders and looked back at them now, Malik knew darn well my thoughts on the serpents, and they wouldn't be changing any time soon.

I shot him a half hearted glare at his raised brows and puzzled look before he glanced around and then behind him, before sighing lightly and grasping a book from a shelf. Setting it on the table, I watched him open it and start to go through it before explaining, "Altaïr will be taking you with him to Masyaf, you will see our Master there." Now I just stared at him like a stupid kid that was told Santa wasn't real. "Explain to him what you have told me."

I suppose since I was already in trouble, it would be wise to keep my mouth shut and my eyes forward. I slowly looked over at Altaïr, who was eying me now with a piercing gaze. His face gave no hint of anger, but I could feel suspicion going off of him in waves. My voice got caught in my throat for a moment and I shut my eyes to think. I felt the chip kick on high again though, causing a grunt of discomfort to exit me. The pain was starting to become old news to me.

When I opened them though, I found myself staring again in dark blue. "Ah-…" My mouth shut. I looked around, the room now incredibly more dark, my eyes slowly flicked over towards Malik, it was different this time, he was glowing white. I looked down at my skin and immediately flinched at the sight of it. I was glowing a light blue… contrasting the world around me.

"Um….Uh… Malik?" The voice that exited me I knew was my own, but it had an uncertainty that was evident in it and I watched his head flick up. I blinked, seeing as the dark blue and his glowing wasn't going away, and bit my lip, "It's happening again."

I saw confusion take his face, before down casting my eyes and poking my pointer fingers together nervously. I don't know why this happened, honestly, but the dark blue thing meant something to him, and he apparently knew it. So I wasn't sure how to go about this except out right saying it, "The dark blue thing." His eyes widened and I looked at him now before he immediately gained a suspicious look.

"What color am I?" He questioned now, his voice made the hair on the back of my neck rise, like the men that were red did. I tried to ignore it though before slowly pursing my lips and looking at him again.

"Yer white." I stated now, then looked over at Altaïr in a small confused state, he however, held a somewhat darker glow, it wasn't white, but…

"He's not." I stated now then turned my gaze away, he was bordering almost on red, but it was flicking between white and red, so I didn't know what to say to that. I suppose if he knew Malik, and thought that I was going to kill him, then there would be some hostility there, but that didn't mean he had to direct it towards me, even if I was the one that caused it…

Wait, since when did red mean hostility? I frowned now and then let out a slow breath. _Okay. We're gonna do this again…_ I shut my eyes and then bowed my head in thought.

"Do whatever you did last time to cease it's activity."

"That's what I'm doin' Malik." I retorted, however I kept my annoyance out of my voice, I wanted, for now, to remain calm about this situation, "My problem is the fact it keeps showing up with out my wanting it to…"

_You're going to go away. Now._ I ordered my eyes, the chip I could still feel was buzzing like mad. _Seriously, enough's enough!_ I opened my eyes slowly and blinked as the world was back to normal. I looked behind me and around just to make sure, then twitched as something black and slithering moved across the ground. Eyeing it warily for a few moments I opened my mouth and began to recap my tale.

Once done explaining the fascinating and completely unbelievable circumstances I was in, and staring now at Altaïr who simply watched me now with a blank face, I shut my eyes and sighed, "And that brings us to here."

Immediately he turned to Malik, opening his mouth before my more familiar acquaintance cut him off, "She has the sight as well, Altaïr. She is no doubt at least, of assassin blood."

"She may still be a spy yet." Snapped Altaïr, I let my gaze move back and forth between them before frowning lightly and leaning forward.

"Hardly, I have observed her for the past two months, while her tale of the future may be impossible, unless she is some sort of _jinni_, the weaponry she carried as well as the techniques she has learned are not something the Templar would even have the intelligence to make."

I opened my mouth now, then blinked as Malik immediately glared at me. Before raising a brow, I'd ask my question anyways, "What's a _jinni_?" Silence consumed the room, I blinked before slowly shrugging, "Just wanted to know…"

"A jinni is an intelligent spirit capable of possession." I almost snorted, then shut my eyes and shook my head.

"I am_ so_ not a jinni." Then crossed my arms against my chest before propping one foot on the wall lazily.

"No, you think yourself a futuristic assassin."

Now he was asking for another fight. Maybe it was the stress getting to me but I was getting tired of this constant go around with him, also I was getting more and more confrontational because of it.

I was an assassin from 2012 A.D., I worked for Abstergo. I killed people, got paid, and did it all to stay out of jail and have the closest thing to freedom I could get in my situation. Which was funny, because my work could very well end up locking me up for a Very Long Time! I clenched my hands into fists, highly agitated before sighing lightly and rubbing my eyes.

"I'm done arguing with you about that, believe what you want. I know _what I am_." I finally growled out, throwing my arms up in exasperation before shutting my eyes and letting out a low breath. Opening them I then looked over at Malik before cracking my neck and looking back at Altaïr. I was done playing nice, (though coming close to actually killing the man I could hardly say was _nice,_ much less polite) right now though, I just wanted to know what he was going to ask of me, so I could satisfy those requirements.

"…I see then... He then looked back at Altaïr as I kept my gaze on him. His own remained harshly on me, those eyes I swear could see death in the eye and tell it to go screw off without much of a problem. Slowly his gaze then turned to Malik while I kept my attention on him instead. The Bureau master had now thoroughly pissed me off, taking away my thought of him being even remotely nice earlier.

"So she…_believes_ to be from a future time?" Was the question that came from him now quietly. I supposed the next question was going to be if I was insane, but at the same time, I decided that was going to be the question that ran through everyone in this time's mind. Shutting my eyes I let out a breath through my nostrils.

"Yes, her name is Fox Sinclair." I almost fought back a small smile, it sure was, but that was beside the point. It was the last alias Vidic had given me, and as I wasn't back yet, or received pay for killing my last official target… well. I would keep using it.

Opening my eyes I looked back at them now to see Altaïr staring at me again, I scowled back, raising a brow. _You wanna question it too?_ I watched one of his own eyebrows arch before he then looked back at Malik.

"…Surely this is some sort of trickery you are playing on me for your amusement." He murmured now, Malik was actually quiet for a few moments, drawing my attention grudgingly towards him, before I blinked.

He was leering, something I hadn't seen on him for some time in all actuality. I was going to question it before he chuckled now, and it wasn't a nice sound. It made the hair on the back of my neck rise before he leaned forward on his arm and stated, "Altaïr, my _brother_." It was a mock, that much I could tell, "This creature of a woman." He tilted his head towards me, "Is as hellish as a _shaitan_ itself." There he went, saying words that I had no idea what they meant, "I hope you have complications with her through out your journey, for this is no mere jest. She is your charge to Masyaf to take to the Master."

Slowly Altaïr looked back at me, and I found myself looking him up and down again, before pausing as I finally recognized him. It was that almost harsh gaze that knocked me off kilter before, but now, a small part of me stood in shock at the realization that came over me.

This was the man in white, that haunted my dreams. And constantly tried to kill me while he did.

For a few moments, I felt the odd instinct in me to run, and hide. Before my better conscious got a hold of me and I felt my lips slowly pull into a small smile, this had been why Malik had been so tense around me after I told him my dream. _Well that's one mystery solved there, now isn't it?_ I couldn't blame him now… I would be too if I knew my ward had dreams about her soon to be escort, without ever meeting them. It was also too darn ironic to be coincidence.

I let my arms fall to my side and let out a small breath, my smile disappearing and a lazy look soon falling back onto my face. Lifting my head to him, I shut my eyes and inhaled loudly before opening them again staring back at him as his eyes had once seemed to pierce into my very being. Raising a hand, I let it come over my mouth and rubbed at my cheek bones lightly with my thumb and pointer fingers, before letting it then fall to my side again and tilted my head.

_This is going to be... interesting_


	10. Chapter 9: System Hijacking

**A/N: **Alright… so I know I haven't updated in a while…

Altaïr: -Blade slides out- It's been what… seven months? And you're doing it on final's week no less.

**A/N: ** …..-counts on fingers- the thing say I last did so on the fifth month, so so… um… I'm gonna die. FOX! THANK THE REVIEWERS! –Runs-

**Fox: **We thank those readers, who have reviewed in order of review appearance,

**SafetyPinStitches  
Razzika  
MoonOnWater x 2 (She came and left a review on chapter one to tell me to update) (I know, it took me forever, but I MADE IT!)  
Xiaahandrus  
xRandomestx  
Lele  
NaruVamp**

**ALSO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY XIAA! Depending on when I post this will decide whether or not it's late or early.**

**A/N: **NOW ON WITH THE STORY! –Ducks swipe at head with sword sprinting away- THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!

**Disclaimer**: Let's get this out of the way shall we? Assassins Creed, don't own it. Altaïr would be with a woman if I did that WAS NOT MARIA, but hey, that is what fanfiction is for right?

* * *

**Chapter 9: System Hijacking**

"_Keep you in the dark,  
you know they all pretend,  
keep you in the dark,  
and so it all began.  
Send in your skeletons  
Sing as their bones go marching again  
They need you buried deep  
The secrets that you keep are ever ready  
are you ready?"_

Foo Fighter's The Pretender

* * *

I don't think Altaïr liked me much. It wasn't that he had said anything to me really, nor had he touched me in any harmful way since our first meeting. It was simply the fact that Malik had left when the sun was high overhead, probably around noon, and it was almost sunset and he had not come back. The entire time the man was staring at me which led me to do the only interesting thing around aside cleaning my gun, was stare back.

He hadn't moved much except for the occasional shift on his pillows and rug as we had been out in the resting area. I had taken to pacing as I could think of nothing better to do. At least when I was traveling with Malik we had something every day that was occupying us. Getting further, always moving.

Here I was clean and bathed, fed, something rare I had long since gathered in this time and I just wanted to get back out there. Where there was no time to really think, just to move. I was thinking too much in here, mainly about what was taking Malik so long, what I was going to do with the brooding, pardon my French, SOB that was sitting still watching me, relaxed, if I was going to get home again, if I would see Vidic again, my family, my home, my ca-

My fist slammed against the wall the moment I reached my cat and pain jolted through it. I resumed pacing again, the extreme ache on the forefront of my mind now. I kinda wish that this had never happened. Really it was a cool tale to give and all, and it would blow some people's minds. But this whole third crusade crud was nerve wracking, and it wasn't doing anything for me age wise. I was in my mid 20's but felt at least in my late 50's.

I let out a loud groan of annoyance and drug my hand over my face. Quickly I turned and stared at the Assassin that I took notice tensed lightly under my gaze.

"Where the heck did Malik go?" I questioned first, really it was a snap. There was no reply from him making me raise a brow before I crossed my arms slowly staring down for a few moments at his posture. He was still tensed up and I could see one hand planted and one foot slightly tilted as they were hidden in his greaves. Ready to pounce. I said nothing for a few moments as the quiet took place before tilting my head, "Why is it taking him so long?"

Still no answer. I let my feet tilt backwards and dropped against the wall leaning against it and then cradled my head in my arms. Another whining groan exited me.

_I am talking. To. A. Wall._ There was a shifting and a soft chinking and my head immediately snapped up to stare at him, some chance of communication? I blinked to see he only changed positions lightly. _No Fox, this guy is suspicious of you remember? He's pretty darn sure you're a crazy, or a spy, or something of that effect. However…_ I paused in thought and then studied him with a direct scrutiny now, _If you were him and thought yourself to be an enemy… You'd have strapped yourself down to a table and interrogated yourself. I think. Wait. Yes… No? Um…_ I went back to cradling my head; thinking was just not a good idea right now.

"Some of the best people are mad." I grumbled after a few moments, "Now if I was a good person, I could possibly be one of them, victim to the madness. Ahhh but no, Good ol' Fox's meant to be the hound. Irony at it's greatest eh?" I was really thinking aloud at best, however the Wall decided he was going to speak.

"You consider yourself not the victim?" I blinked for a moment and then let my arms slowly drop. I looked up from underneath my bangs and then frowned. I stepped lightly, my feet weren't causing sound, I noticed it easily enough as he tensed and saw his hand drift lightly for a throwing dagger.

I stilled however once I reached the tip of his greaves and then stared down at him. A loud inhale left me and I crouched watching his eyes flick immediately onto my own. A frown took my face as I let my eyes wander over him fully. Taking in that jaw, that face, the light scar on his lips. His still sharper-than-ever dark eyes. His short hair, the shadow that cast over his face. My eyes then became lidded and I lost focus on him as I stared at the ground, his feet particularly but not focusing in on them really. My hair fell slightly in front of my face and I scowled.

"I… Don't know." Then got to my full height rapidly. A dizzy spell hit me and I faltered, hitting the ground on my knees holding my temples. "Ow." Then with a breath I got back up and moved back across the room and turned, sliding with my back against the wall and relaxed to it. "When is Malik getting back?"

Once again my Wall had returned. I hated walls; it reminded me of the short time that I had been incarcerated. My hand came up and rubbed my eyes, walls didn't talk, they didn't react. There was only you, and after a while you only had your mind to escape to. And after being strapped to a table and going through Vidic's training. That was the last thing I enjoyed.

The mind was dangerous, the senses were dangerous. Everything that was your very being in that training became dangerous. And thus, slowly, you became unstable, and thus, dangerous. Towards yourself, and others. When you were your own enemy, what allies can you possibly see? Who allies himself or herself with someone who denies their very existence and then changes on the drop of a dime to accepting it but denying its nature?

"For a nuisance he deems hellish, you seem almost fond of him." My mind was ripped away from it's darker trip down memory lane and I let my eyes flick up to him, my hands had fallen limp to my side and let my gaze wander to him before hopping again to my feet and moving for the wall by the fountain.

"I'm going to find that time sucking moron." I whispered softly, "Leavin' me with a a….Wall." I was half way up before a hand caught my foot. I looked down at the Assassin that was staring up at me with a scowl.

"Where do you think you're going wench?"

"It speaks!" I dropped on to the fountain immediately and leaned forward holding a part of it to prevent me from falling so I was hanging in close, "I'm going to find Malik for the simple reason the man actually talks to me. We have been in here for hours and you have said not more than maybe three sentences to me. You are boring me to golden years." I watched his face and how he didn't step back and held his ground at my closeness, "I have had to travel with him for too long, listening to his orders and bickering and his presence now replaced by yours is most unsatisfying. And while I may not like it and become homicidal over it. I prefer it to the dark, doom, and gloom skepticism that hovers around _you_. Altair." I smiled lightly.

"So on that cheerful note, I'm going to find him." With that I turned and began back up, the hand he had grasped the back of my tunic this time making me still and slowly glare over my shoulder. His eyes however had sharpened into that piercing glare again, I let my foot gain a stable hold on the fountain before there was a shifting and I watched his hand move slowly up and behind him.

I turned, his hand had to let go of my back or it would pull him in closer and he didn't seem to want that. His hand let go but remained close never the less. His eyes narrowed now and I watched as he began, "why find Malik? Are you going to assassinate him?"

I blinked and felt a general bit of surprise move through me. Was I going to assassinate Malik? Well I suppose earlier the answer to that was obvious, I was not the most stable person in the world though, not to mention I was female, meaning I was able to just change my opinion at the drop of a hat. But had he not listened to me?

"Your hesitance reveals your deception, woman." I let my focus come back to him, his body had tensed and his hand was on his knife now. I slowly tilted my head and winced at him going over my quandary again before letting out a loud breath through my nostrils. I made sure I had this gaze now and felt a small smile come to my lips as they squinted lightly.

"I don't kill without pay." With that I twisted and jumped, catching the roof of the building and lifting myself up and over, his eyes followed me through the mesh as he scowled now, "And Malik would be a fool to pay me to off him." I got to my feet and then stretched slowly before looking around. Aside from large buildings, the city seemed to stretch on forever.

I heard movement behind me and ignored the fact the assassin wasn't going to leave me on my own. I simply let my hands fall to my sides and looked up and around. This world… it was so different, so primitive and so… so…I winced, dirty, and disease and war ridden, and annoying, and bloody, and and…

_How am I going to get home?_ I stopped thinking if only for a moment as it echoed through out my head. Going home, was this place at all better than my fate that awaited me there? I shut my eyes while letting my body fall into a steadied kneel. Getting home… well, maybe it wasn't the most important thing at the moment to consider.

Things such as the man behind me, and the cripple I needed to track down held higher priority. Altaïr's body was so close to mine I could practically smell him, though it didn't take much. Dirt, blood, and musk clung to him like some medieval perfume; I didn't like it, wasn't my vibe.

For a few moments I studied out ahead of me, underlining a course over the roof tops. The eagle eyes I had to say made this far too easy. My eyes would focus and immediately zoom in, there was another question, how the hell would these ever come out? And were they meant to?

Shaking my head I let out a low breath before getting back up to my height and blinking, feeling the presence of the assassin practically on top of me. I winced before slowly turning around and looking up at him. He scowled down making me glare before I hissed, "Do you mind?" He was a little too close for _anyone's_ comfort. Including mine.

"You need to get back inside." Was the growled reply, I was pretty sure he was trying order me underneath it all, making my shoulders square and my body immediately whip around moving quietly for the edge of the building. "Woman!"

"Oi!" I immediately looked over my shoulder and scowled, "My name is not _woman._ My name is Fox! F-O-X! FOX! Sheesh." I looked ahead now grumbling underneath my breath, "You'd think Malik would have gotten the point across to him, but no…. lazy man."

I felt my knees bend as I was about to jump. A hand came out and grabbed my wrist, throwing me off guard. I felt my hand twist, gripping onto the large gauntlet while twisting my body, one foot shooting up to slam into my assaulter's head in a round house kick. He took me by surprise though, his body ducking and his arms shooting out.

With in seconds I found myself folded over his shoulder. I fell limp, if only for a few moments, staring ahead of me as my mind tried to process just what happened. And then it finally caught up.

"PUT ME DOWN _RIGHT __**NOW!**_"

* * *

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad almost felt as though his ears should be bleeding. The female that Malik had put under his charge was stubborn, unruly, and dare he say almost worth following through the temptations he had to strangle her. She kicked and struggled, hitting his back the entire time he carried her back into the bureau, making it almost possible to "accidentally" drop her a few times. All of which he had to refrain from.

When his feet finally touched the bottom, he all but threw her down onto the pillow and rugs laid out, crossing his arms with a glare as she lay panting for a few moments. Honestly, he didn't see why Malik hadn't had her chained from the beginning. Allowing her to move, pacing like some caged tigress, while speaking softly to herself now and then. It was obvious the woman was mad. She already thought herself to be from another time after all…

Though her weaponry when it had been presented to Al Mualim had intrigued him greatly. The entire reason why he was being forced to do this novice work and bring her to him. However he had his doubts about a novice being able to handle her if the kick she had thrown at him had said anything. Actions in their line of work had a tendency to speak louder than the spoken tongue.

Quietly he watched as she had shut her eyes, leaning her head back and slowly began to steady her breathing. Saying nothing to him, a grateful contrast compared to the screaming banshee earlier. He blinked, as her quiet seemed to fill the room though, soon her eyes snapping open and staring up at the ceiling like an old woman in thought.

The strangely golden eyes fell down onto him and locked onto his own. A small buzzing was caught in his ear, almost like a gnat but too high pitched to be so. He watched pain reflect in those eyes briefly, before they lost focus and slowly shut. A soft sigh exited her and then they snapped open.

He tensed at the sharp look that followed, her body getting to a crouch and locking on him. He recognized the gaze of one looking towards prey immediately as her body lunged forward. A curse exited him, his body moving backwards and a fist moving out on instinct. He attempted to slam it into her stomach only for her feet to plant and her body to twist out of the way. A hand planted on the back of his neck and shoved his form into a hunch as it pressed through the cloth of his hood on a pressure point. Another held his arm and twisted it, causing pain to wrack him.

A hiss exited him and his eyes turned slowly towards the woman, her own staring down cold and emotionlessly at him. They locked for a moment, before slowly he watched as they lost focus again. Her grip lessened on his form, and her eyes shut completely. Her form fell limp to the ground and panting breaths began to exit her as she lay unconscious. Bending over, he placed two fingers against her neck, frowning as her heart was racing. That strange buzzing sound slowly came to a halt, and her heart began to slow down.

* * *

+Animus Control Center+

It had been months since Sinclair's enjoinment with the third crusade, and Vidic had been watching his investment carefully the entire time. He had been monitoring the chip implant in her brain during it too. Unsure on whether or not to allow her remain in a free run mode rather than taking control of it himself. It seemed now however, that even if he wanted to pull her under the control of the chip, it just wasn't going to happen.

When the activation of eagle vision had occurred, he had been utterly surprised, pleasantly so, but surprised nonetheless. He had never imagined for the bleeding effect to become so extensive with the connection remaining only to herself and the animus. And thus the more Subject 17, Desmond Miles used the animus, the more the chip was in use. Whether she knew it or not wasn't of his concern.

So when he had seen the high frequency waves with in her brain activity, become similar to the ones that the subject had when he used it in the animus, he and his assistant had immediately looked into it. There were memory activities similar to that of the leap of faith, and at least two to three accountings of the eagle vision. He couldn't be sure, but he was almost positive.

She had made contact with the hassassin. More than likely someone closely interlinked with the ancestor they were seeking out too. So of course, in an attempt to get into her vision, with the little contacts they had equipped her with, it wasn't that hard, he attempted the override. Kicking the chip into the actions it was meant to do when the time called for it.

He only had a glimpse, and he was staring at it now on a large screen in front of him with his hands interlaced with each other as he sat in his desk. His chin rested on top of them as he eyed the picture with the utmost criticalness. A small smirk slowly pulling to his lips; he had rules he himself had to obey as an underling to someone. After all, he was high up on the chain, but there were those much higher on the line of command.

He would have to consult them, but shortly after agent Sinclair had followed him to Maysaf. Then he would see if he could bring the poor dear home. After all, "months" was a long time. And who knew….

Maybe she would have a little friend to bring home with her.

* * *

+1191 A.D./Third Crusades+  
_Jerusalem Assassin's Bureau…._

My head was screaming… what the hell had happened? I was covered in my own sweat from head to foot, a disgusting feeling that only took a few seconds for me to recognize. Well that, and the smell. I was laying amongst the pillows that were in what I was just going to start to call the "Assassin's Lounge" because that's what it felt like when ever I was in here. I just lounged about.

I heard voices beyond the ringing in my head and moved to roll towards them, however something stopped me. My eyes immediately turned towards the ring that was around my wrist, keeping me stationary to the wall. Someone had chained me up… what the heck?

Had I done something? I looked around and sat up quickly, regretting it instantly as the pain in my head increased making my body slump forward and a soft hiss exit me. Shutting my eyes as the voices continued, I slowly recognized them.

_"She is dangerous Malik, I thought you said her skill level was novice!"_

_ "Is it a problem for you Altaïr? Is the almighty assassin afraid a __woman__ may take him down? Tch." _I opened my eyes slowly and stared off into space ahead of me, focusing on them. _"And if you recall, I said her mentality is novice level. She has shown her skill to me."_

He was recalling my offing of the guard then, I hated that memory, it had no point to it except to prove to the man I could do it. I thought when I blew out the wall behind him with one of my firearms that proved the point for him. Slowly I looked down at the floor and shivered as the iron clasp around my wrist remained tight.

What the heck did I do for him to put the darn thing on me? Slowly I looked over towards the entrance and decided to ask, "Oi!" The talking went quiet, "Can someone tell me why I'm chained to this here wall!" There was no sound, and no movement, before the chinking of what I was soon recognizing to be Altaïr's footsteps went through the air.

He appeared from the darkness of the room and into the doorway, before coming to a stop a foot from me… strangely out of my reach. I looked up quietly, bored and curious, before he crouched down. Now he was glaring at me.

Why? He looked at the chain attached to my wrist, and then back at me. "You attacked me, unprovoked." I blinked a few moments and then leaned forward getting onto my knees, one arm awkwardly hanging behind me. This gave me at least half a foot. I looked up into his hood and then heard more footsteps, Malik showed up behind him, he didn't look remotely pleased.

Huh, wonder why.

"I don't remember attacking you… I do remember you throwing me over your shoulder and forcing me back in here, then throwing me onto the pillows and rugs though." I was scowling as I said this and watched his eyes narrow. "I don't attack people without reason."

"He said you twisted his arm and forced his body into a submission hold." I looked over at Malik for a moment, and confusion hit me. I don't remember doing that to him, I didn't know this guy nearly enough to start pulling on limbs and forcing them to my will. Well, not that I knew really anyone enough to do that, except for my mentor, and usually, I lost those sparring matches.

I said nothing as I studied the two and then frowned slowly at the fact that they both looked mildly disturbed on that matter. "I don't remember it. I would remember if I tried to attack you."

_Now is that completely true?_ I shoved down my mind before it could start to come up; an underlying panic began to grow with in the back of my mind making me look at the ground quietly. There had been moments in my training where I had blacked out, either from the drugs, or from the torture they had put me through to _"advance the methods to which of my body could endure."_ I always woke up without quite knowing what had happened.

But I never attacked anyone, at least, not that I ever knew. Not unless I was one, paid and ordered to; two, in danger during an assignment, and of course the rarity, three, provoked and angered into doing so. Something like throwing me over his shoulder and making me go down into the bureau wouldn't anger me necessarily. Annoy me to no end and frustrate me, yes, but as Malik had said he was coming back, attacking him wasn't really something I'd do.

Well, I couldn't count the roundhouse kick earlier, I thought at first he was coming after me.

The only logical conclusion if I actually attacked him was I blacked out, but I hadn't done that since my training. Not even when on my first job or later one, when situations like Ireland happened. And also to my knowledge, once again, I had no history of attacking people in black out.

"….I don't know." I finally let out a simple breath and shrug leaning away from him and my hand coming back to my side, "I don't remember attacking you, but I might've…"

"You _did._" He bluntly corrected. I flapped my hand at him in a shushing motion before slowly shrugging again while staring away from him.

"Alright, so maybe I did, what happened afterwards?" He scowled at me and matched it with my confusion before he stood up straight and glared down. I shut my eyes and then rolled them behind my lids. _Your looming has no effect on me._

"You fell unconscious."

Yup, it sounded like my typical black out behavior. But wasn't I supposed to fall unconscious during black out? I blinked for a few moments after opening my eyes and then looked back at him.

"So I attacked you." I recited, there was a glare that said yes, I did apparently, "And then… I just fell unconscious?"

"That appears to be the situation, Sinclair, now do you have a conclusion or are you going to continue to waste my time." I blinked and looked over at Malik. Impatient as ever.

"So I just fell unconscious huh… hrm…" I gripped my chin with my unchained hand and stared at the floor. Looking slowly up at the vine covered, grated ceiling before scowling a little. I then shook my head.

"Honestly Malik, I have no clue what he is talking about as I don't remember it. But anything is possible." My being here was a statement that went with out being said to this comment, "However as he isn't _dead_, it apparently wasn't that serious as he's still living."

_Unlike where I was so fully ready to kill __you__. _Again, another statement that went without having to be said. I worried my hand up my face and then through my hair in one fluid movement. "However as I'm not attacking anyone right now, and apparently in sound state of mind…" They looked at each other like it was debatable, and admittedly, even I had my own moments where I questioned it as well. "Well, as sound as I can get anyways… can you please unchain me from this wall? I do like being mobile."

There was no movement to do so and I slowly sighed and glared at the two in annoyance. Given the time, the primitive nature the lock probably was, and where I was, I could probably just slip the lock. However I was trying to be _nice_ and _cooperative._ It took me forever to convince Malik of what I was, and apparently with only blue vision that made certain people light up different colors, was I able to achieve it.

Now I had to deal with this new knucklehead, who liked to show up in my dreams and scare the living daylights out of me. Admittedly though, in real life he wasn't that bad. Then again, I hadn't tried to do much to piss him off except try and kill Malik.

I flinched at this thought and then found myself frowning at how casual that sounded coming from me. I had been in this business long enough for it to _be_ casual though… at least to me.

"No, seriously, take them off." I mumbled down, looking at it. It was reminding me a little too much of handcuffs. And with my mind how it already was, and this new dilemma arising, being reminded of my incarceration was the last thing I needed. I would be able to chill and think more critically with out the taste of steel around my arm. Though I'm pretty sure it was iron.

There was still little movement until grudgingly, Malik came across the room. Altaïr's hand coming out to stop him but it was batted aside before the man undid it. Rubbing my wrist and yanking my hood down I hopped to my feet and stretched. Then looked at the two watching me. I fought back a small smile, time to change the subject.

"So, when we leavin' for May….may…" I forgot the darn name of the place…

"Masyaf." Malik sighed, annoyed by my forgetfulness on the matter. I looked at him with a glare that was lighthearted before giving a slow nod. "You two will leave tonight."

I blinked at this and then looked at Altaïr, the question on my face. He simply continued to scowl at me now with a glare, saying nothing before Malik chuckled, explaining to me, "The darkness will be your cover as to avoid suspicion from the entrance guards. Just as when we left Damascus."

"Under the cover of darkness…." I murmured softly, then chuckled mostly to myself getting a look from the both of them now. Shaking my head, I felt the smile remain on my face as it was all just a good distraction away from the problem I was now going to have to look into, namely, the black outs. "Well, that'll be fun."

"This is not a matter of fun, it is a matter of efficiently getting you to the Master." I blinked and looked at Altaïr who was scowling before slowly tilting my head.

"You and I are already gonna have oodles of problems. I can already tell." He immediately looked at Malik who was smirking lightly at my comment; looking towards him I slowly blinked as he turned back to Altaïr.

"You will leave once the sun is on the horizon, you have about two hours to prepare." He then turned to me, "You, come with me. I must prep you for the journey. Seeing as your previous means of weapons have become useless."

He was a little too smug in saying that. I mean I had to explain to him the process in which shooting caused me to lose ammunition, and also what ammunition was. It had been one of our good days when I had done it. So he had an idea of why exactly I couldn't just go around shooting people as I felt like it anymore. However, with that became annoying. Because he also knew that while I could fight, I was with out a source of power…

And that made him go back on his women this, women that, blah blah blah tirade. Had I not attacked him earlier though… he probably would've sounded three times more smug than he did.

Thank goodness for preemptive striking. Quietly I followed him into the bureau and blinked as he moved behind the counter and began to search underneath it for something. A small blade was slid to me, and then a group of small daggers. He pointed, "You will use this short sword… and these throwing knives until you find a more suitable weapon."

This caused me confusion before I looked back up at him. It wasn't like Malik to be charitable at all from what I had seen. He gave me a low scowl as I reached for one and his hand caught my wrist. Yanking me forward, we hovered centimeters apart, "Know this though Vixen. Should I find you betrayed the brotherhood in some way." His voice moved down to a low whisper, "It will not be Altaïr you should fear in your dreams."

He leaned away from me and then came out from behind the booth, soon helping me place on the belts and scabbards that would hold my weapons before I grabbed his arm and twisted. His eyes widening as I held it behind him and leaned forward with my chin on his shoulder.

A small smile came to my lips and I felt him flinch as I did what I deemed right. If I was gonna be a smart one about it, I might as well. My lips brushed lightly against his neck and a shudder went through him before I whispered, "Thanks for everything Malik."

I released him and backed away, watching him stand up straight and slowly turn his head over his shoulder, staring at me with a confused, startled look. A small smile reached my lips and I simply swung my arms back and forth before reaching up and slowly unsheathing the short blade on my back. It wasn't heavy, but the thing wasn't light either.

Looking down at it, I felt my grip adjust instinctually and frowned. I had been taught with a knife here and there, in both my military training, and later on in Abstergo. But not with this type, where it curved slightly. Yet my hand felt as though it was familiar with it for years. Given my instincts had never lead me wrong before, I felt my hand fist around it and then unclench, giving it a spin over my knuckles before catching it again. I began to sheathe it before staring at the floor.

A light whirling in the back of my mind was caught, before it died down after a few seconds. Something was going on with my mind, my brain more specifically it seemed. The chip had been working with out my notice as well, which meant I had become too used to the minor pain it caused.

The only way for that to be possible was if it was running all the time and only stopping at minor points. Which was likely with the translation, but everything else… my eyes turned to Malik quietly, staring past him rather than at him, as he was looking in my direction now.

I let my head fall down into my hand and slowly slid it down my face. Half my vision blocked as I stared through my other eye towards the wall ahead of me. A serpent tail moved from my vision up into the roof, but I was too distracted to allow fear to take hold of me at the moment.

What the heck did Vidic do to me when I was in that operating room? What did he really put in my brain?

"Fox." My eyes turned to Malik who was staring at me with narrowed eyes, I looked back for a few moments and then watched as he came forward, "What is it that you know?"

"It's not what I know Malik." I found myself breathing immediately, then glared towards the lighted doorway, back out where Altaïr was standing still, his back to us. "It's what I don't that's worrying me."

I had never explained to Malik about the chip, why bother after all? He didn't need to know, nor did he need another reason to think me daft. The technology was far beyond his comprehension as it was, when things like the lobotomy were in high fashion with in the medical field around these times.

My determination on the former matter that had been in question came up, and I let out a very slow breath looking up at the ceiling, "Think your Master might be able to help me get home?" My hands came behind me and linked as I turned towards him. A frown came onto Malik's face.

"Al Mualim may be able to help you, nothing is for sure."

I slowly nodded towards this and then looked back out the door towards the man that was turning towards us, murmuring under my breath, "Good."

_Because I need to find out what the heck is wrong with me._


End file.
